


【M/F】Another part of me

by leuko_0917



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leuko_0917/pseuds/leuko_0917
Summary: 作家萨曼莎·格蕾丝抱着好奇心进入了一个sp视频制作公司，在那里她遇到了惩戒师欧文医生。
Relationships: 皮埃尔·欧文/萨曼莎·格蕾丝
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

我低头在平板上填着那份表格，指尖不可控制的发着抖，鼻尖凝出一片薄薄的汗水。窗外的光线透过浅绿色的窗帘漏进来，像是在好奇的偷窥我笔下的内容，我只觉得又羞耻又尴尬。  
对面的中年女子对我投来一个关切的眼神：“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”我挤出一个勉强的笑容，把电容笔别回去，“我填好了。”  
  
我跟在女子黑色的裙摆后面穿过了一条走廊，有几个学生打扮的女生正三三两两地坐在教室里低声谈笑，然而走廊上却听不到一丝声音，我猜想是特殊的玻璃和那扇厚重的木门的作用。不知道为什么，一想到这里我的胃就不由自主的皱缩了起来，掌心也冒出汗水。  
我被送到了一间屋子的门口，接待我的女士告诉我我的惩戒师一会儿就会过来见我。  
当她提到惩戒师这个词的时候我的心猛地跳了一下，一种掺杂了恐惧和兴奋的奇特期待蔓延开来，像一种疯狂蔓长的带刺的植物一样爬满了我的整个心房，蛰得我心底又痒又疼，不得不在原地慢慢地踱步以缓解焦虑的心情。  
屋外门上挂的金属牌子明确的表明了这个房间的用途，然而房间内的动静却被牢牢锁在了里面，只留给我门外油漆工整的纹理。我走过去又走回来，眼睛怎么也逃不开那扇门的吸引，最终还是按耐不住好奇心，悄悄把耳朵贴在了上面。屋里的声音依旧非常微弱，我只听到几声模糊的哭泣声，比蚊蝇的嗡鸣声还要轻弱。  
  
“你是在偷听吗？”  
我猛地转过头，一个穿着西服的男子正抱着双臂，似笑非笑地看着我。他的身材高而修长，一段白纹衬衫的袖口从西服外套里面短短的露出来，我注意到他的手里拿着我刚刚填完的表格。  
我顿时语塞，结结巴巴的解释：“我不是故意的…我只是…只是…我是想…”旋即我便发现自己的辩解有多可笑，显然他完全明白我在干什么。于是我最终只是尴尬地缩了缩脖子，“抱歉，我不应该这样做…”  
男人轻笑了一声，似乎不以为意地撕破了我的谎言。他向我伸出手：“我是欧文医生，很高兴见到你，格蕾丝小姐。”  
我不好意思地握住他的手，猜想他一定发现了我手心一片潮湿。  
“你很紧张吗？”他用温和的眼神望着我，和我想象中的惩戒师相差甚远，“这是你的第一次吗？”  
我深深地吸了一口气，转过眼用胆怯的目光看着他，试图找回面子：“是的，但是你们没说你们不要没有经验的演员。”  
“我们的确没有这样说过，”他笑了起来，让我忍不住联想到窗外冬日的阳光，“但是我要知道你有多缺乏经验。没有拍摄经验，还是没有挨打的经验？”  
“都没有。”我老老实实的回答。  
“包括小时候过生日？”  
我点点头，心底莫名浮起一片淡蓝色的情绪。  
他挑起眉毛，扬了扬手中的表格：“那么你了解这些项目吗？我只是想提醒你，它们中的有些会相当的…不适。”  
“我了解。”我肯定道，感觉自己一定听起来像是一脸天真望着狮子的羊羔，“我在视频里看过，而且有心理准备。”  
“我希望你在尝试过之后还像现在这么勇敢。”狮子给了我一个同情的目光，我感觉他一口吞掉了我浮萍一般的勇气。  
  
惩戒室的门打开了，另一个穿着西服的惩戒师从里面走了出来，一个眼睛红红的女生低着头跟在后面，小声地吸着鼻子。欧文向他点头致意，向我介绍：“这是威尔逊先生，负责我们的法律顾问。”说话的时候，他安慰地拍了拍后面的女生的肩膀，然后温柔的摩挲了一下她的手臂，女生的表情慢慢柔和了下来。  
“你也是这个网站的联合创始人吗？”我试探地问道。  
“是的。”威尔逊先生和蔼地看着我，“除了我们两个以外，还有我们的财务总监霍华德，我们都非常期待你的表现。衷心的祝福你的试镜成功，格蕾丝小姐。”  
“谢谢。”我感激地回答道，眼睛却不安地一个劲往女生那里瞥过去。  
  
欧文打开门，绅士地对我做了一个请的手势，然后在我的身后关上了门。  
我走进房间里，小心翼翼地环顾着四周。房间大而明亮明亮，至少能盛下十几个人，然而却没有我想象中的可怕刑架，或者从天花板上垂下的铁链或麻绳。窗户上挂着干净的浅蓝色的麻布窗帘，木质地板光滑平整，在阳光下透出一种宽厚的纹理。墙壁上贴着淡粉色的墙纸，凸出高低不平的纹路，零散地挂着几张现代美术作品，在我眼里看来就是杂乱无章的几何图形被毫无逻辑地摆放在一起。真正和主题相关的是房间正中央的那个皮质的刑台，看起来刚刚清洁过。我的心脏又砰砰乱跳了起来。  
正当我四处张望的时候，欧文从房间角落的一扇门后走出来，手上拿着我刚刚在表格上看到的几样工具。我不由自主地向后退了一步。  
“别紧张。”他微笑着走过来，把工具摆在刑台边上的桌子上面，一一撕掉标着“消毒过”字样的标签纸。然后他拍了拍身侧的位置，示意我过去，“坐在这儿，格蕾丝小姐。”  
我挪到他身边，踮起脚尖才勉强坐到了那个台子的上面。双脚离地的感觉加重了我心里的不安感，我不由得向远离他的方向缩起肩膀。  
欧文看着我的小动作忍俊不禁。他拉过我的左手，把一个小夹子套在我的指尖上：“你的手凉的像冰一样。”  
“我很紧张。”我心虚地承认道。  
“我知道。”欧文把手里的显示器转过来，“你知道你的心跳和血压有多快吗？”  
我看着那几个跳动的数字，一脸茫然，“是正常的吗？”  
“对于正常人来说，不是。但是考虑到现在的情况，还算可以。我会在整个过程中一直监控着这些指标。你的安全词是什么？”  
我迟疑了一下，意识到自己从来没有考虑过这些问题：“呃，兔子。”  
欧文点了点头：“鉴于你从来没有被打过，我会轮流用这些工具每样打十下，或者直到你喊出安全词。你还有什么问题吗？”  
我触目惊心地看着那一排工具，心里绞尽脑汁地想要问出更多问题以拖延时间：“我没有看到摄像机。”  
“我们的摄像机都是隐藏式的，因为我们的大多数演员都和你一样是非专业的，隐藏起摄像机可以更好的帮助她们展现出最真实的状态。此外，我们的所有情节都不是写在剧本里的。我们把演员召集起来住在这里一个月，像真正的中学一样学习生活，只有当她们犯错的时候才会被惩罚并拍摄下来。”欧文耐心地给我讲解道。  
我惊讶地睁大了眼睛，心中顿时了然这家网站是如何跻身同类网站销量之首的。  
“还有问题吗？”欧文一脸好笑地看着我，仿佛已经看透了我的心思。我只好无助的摇了摇头，乖乖地面对起自己的命运来。  
  
欧文拉着我站起身，活动手腕取下别在袖口的包边银色袖扣，摘下腕口的机械表放在一边。我看着他的动作，只觉得心脏正随时从嗓子眼里跳出来。  
“你介意把裤子脱掉吗？”欧文把台子调低了一些，在它的中央坐下，用鼓励的眼神望着我。  
我的脸顿时红了，扭捏地慢慢褪下了下身的衣物，露出大腿上方的臀部。  
欧文摇摇头，换上严厉的语气：“鉴于你是第一次，我不对此追究。但是如果还有下一次的话，我要求你把外裤至少脱到膝盖以下，内裤则是大腿中部以下。你明白了吗？”  
我羞愧地点点头，按照他的要求处理好衣物。欧文拉住我的小臂，引导我向前趴在他的腿上，双腿搭在台子上。他瞥了一眼监视器上我的心跳血压，又换回了先前温和的态度，安慰地拍了拍我的肩背：“我可以给你涂一些乳液吗？”  
我颤巍巍地点点头。他挤了一些乳液在手心里，手法柔和地涂抹在我的皮肤上。乳液中的水分蒸发时候带走了热量，我感到身后一阵凉意，不禁哆嗦了一下。  
欧文把一个计时器放在我的手里，屏幕上显示着三十秒的倒计时：“我会首先用手连续打三十秒作为热身，当你准备好的时候就按下这个按钮。”  
我的指尖有些发抖，仿佛拿着一枚危险的炸弹，将自己的命运握在了自己的手里，而欧文则安静地等待着，尽管不止一个三十秒已经白白的流逝了过去，他依旧没有开口催促我。  
我深深地吸了一口气，强行按耐下心里的恐惧，闭上眼睛按下了按钮。  
  
啪！第一下在我身后炸响，我条件反射一般的猛缩了一下，随即意识到它其实并没有我想象中的疼痛。然而好景不长，接二连三的巴掌有节律地砸在我的身后，而且力度逐渐加大。欧文医生的手指修长，足够照顾我的整个臀部，不一会儿就制造出一片火辣辣的区域。我的大脑一片空白，只一个劲盯着手中的计时器，感觉每一秒钟都被无限地拉长了。  
最后的几下巴掌打地又慢又重。我痛得蜷起脚趾，脑海里想象着几个鲜红的巴掌印正从我身后的皮肤上浮起来。那只施虐的右手终于停了下来，由严厉的击打转向温柔的抚摸。我撑起身子想要回头看一眼，却被按着肩膀压了回去。  
“放松，女孩。”欧文按摩着我泛起粉红色的臀肉，火辣辣的疼痛感褪去了许多，“等打完才可以看。现在，把戒尺递给我。”  
我乖乖拿起那把竹制的短尺，手心冰凉地递到惩戒师的手里，这将是我挨的第一个工具，我感觉到欧文把它抵在了我的身后。  
第一下竹尺啪得一声咬上我的身后，我握紧了拳头，尽量控制挪动双腿的想法。戒尺比巴掌坚韧，受力范围也窄了很多，带来更浅却更尖锐的疼痛。欧文把击打的部位集中在我的臀峰上面，直到一道窄窄的红色肿痕浮起来。我紧紧地咬着牙，偶尔漏出几声低浅的呻吟。  
十下戒尺很快过去，接下来是一把木勺。我在挨第四样工具的时候终于掉了眼泪，忍不住小幅度的抬起小腿试图减轻疼痛。欧文却依旧一丝不苟地用同样的力度把十下打完，然后才抚上我红肿的皮肤，柔声问我：“你还好吗？”  
我点点头，不好意思地吸了吸鼻子，猜想他不常见到忍耐力如此差的人。  
欧文揽着我的腰把我的上身转移到了他的一条腿上面，然后放下我的腿，用自己的小腿压住，这下我的腿彻底无法乱蹬了。他又挤了一些乳液涂在我受伤的皮肤上，然后示意我递给他一把带孔的硬木板子。  
我努力想转移自己的注意力，或者哪怕徒劳地给自己一些疼痛不存在的暗示。然而欧文手中的板子很快就抵在了我的坐点上面，带着一点微微的力度在我的皮肤上摩擦着，我感受到那些孔洞的边缘在皮肤上制造出的疼痛。  
过了片刻，皮肤上的压力消失了。我闭上眼睛，提心吊胆地等待它落下，然而身后却迟迟没有任何动作。  
啪！正当我稍稍放松身体，那块板子却突如其来地砸在了我的身后。一声惊呼从我的嘴里冲出来，随即温暖的泪水就漫出眼眶，我本能地将手伸到身后去挡住受罚的部位。  
“把手放到前面去。”欧文严厉地斥责我，“再有一次我就用藤条打完剩下的数目，你听明白了吗？”  
“是的，先生。”我哽咽着说，一面呜咽一面慢慢收回手。  
板子又重新放回了我的身后，警告式的轻轻拍打了两下。我把两只手抱起来枕在脸下面，一边发抖一边抽泣地等待着发落。  
啪！尽管我做好了心理准备，这一板子依旧重得让我尖叫出声，随即大哭了起来。紧接着又是沉重的一下，精准地落在同一个位置上。我感到身后翻滚起了一片火海，而欧文则在不停地向内添柴加薪。余下的板子以同样的力度缓慢的一下下落下来，我小幅度地扭动着身体，试图以任何方式减轻无处可逃的痛楚。奈何小腿被紧紧压住动弹不得，只能任由疼痛在身后肆虐。  
  
尽管板子已经停了下来，我依旧哭个不停。医生没有制止我的意思，只是耐心地拍着我的背，安静地等待着我平静下来。  
我的哭声渐渐低下去，欧文松开我的禁锢，托着我的手肘把我扶起来，抽出一张纸巾帮我擦眼泪。我双肩一耸一耸地啜泣着，一脸无助地望着他。  
欧文站起身，拿了一个枕头放在台面上，示意我趴上去，我意识到我只剩下皮带和藤条这两样工具了。这两样都不那么好挨，而我的屁股已经伤痕累累了。  
待我听话地平平趴好，小腹下垫着枕头。欧文把台面升高一些，然后拿起皮带在手中对折，我听到身后传来的金属扣帕晃动发出的清脆的响声，止不住地呜咽出声。  
啪！一下剧烈的钝痛在我的身后猛地炸开，我像被甩到岸上的鱼一样拼命把身体扭到远离他的一侧，歪斜着下半身试图躲避惩罚。欧文把我的身子按回原处，严厉地警告我：“保持你的姿势，否则剩下的就换成藤条。”  
我哭得上气不接下气，却还是不得不趴回原处，双腿放平，于是皮带又接着落了下来。尽管我竭尽全力试图保持这个姿势，被热油泼过一般的疼痛最终迫使我再次离开了原先的位置。  
我立刻就意识到了自己的错误，赶忙边哭边恢复了原先的姿势。欧文放下皮带，冷冷地问我：“我刚刚说了什么？”  
“对不起，我不会再这样做了。”我哽咽着向他道歉，试图挽回局面。  
“回答我的问题。”欧文略微提高了音调。  
我小声呜咽着，泪水从脸颊上滚下来坠在台面上，断断续续地回答他：“如果我不能保持自己的姿势…那么剩下的数目就换成藤条。”  
“下来。”欧文命令我，“自己去拿藤条。”  
我痛哭着从刑台上爬下来，颤抖着拿起那根光滑的刑具，却迟迟不肯交到惩戒师的手里，只是用哀求的目光看着他：“求你，我不想挨藤条。”  
“撑好，”欧文板着脸说道，“或者说出安全词。”  
我低着头啜泣着，仿佛又回到最开始手中拿着计时器的时刻，意识到那应当是潘多拉盒子的开关。最终我一如既往的放弃了挣扎，把藤条递给了欧文，不情愿地挪到台子边上撑好，染着浓厚的哭腔求他：“可以打慢一点吗？”  
欧文无奈地叹了口气，把冰冷的藤条贴在我的臀峰上，轻轻拍打着：“还剩多少下？”  
“16下。”我哆嗦了一下。  
“报数。”欧文命令道，抬手向我身后抽下去。  
我被抽得向前一冲，小腹撞在台面上，只觉得刀割一般的疼痛留在身后，忍不住屈起小腿。  
“一。”我艰难地从齿缝间挤出数字。  
啪！  
“二。”  
啪！  
当数字累计到十三的时候，我已然哭成了一个泪人，双腿发软地向地上滑去，欧文甚至不得不抓住我的肩膀帮我保持站立，所幸他没有再在报数这件事上跟我斤斤计较。我感觉到藤条挪到了我臀腿交界的位置，这不是个好兆头，但我除了哭着接受以外已经不能做出更多的反应了。  
啪！啪！啪！连着三下藤条被抽在同一个位置。我像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样弹起来，飞快地逃离了自己的位置。  
欧文放下藤条，转过来试图安慰我。然而他刚一接近，我立刻惊恐的向后退去，脚下打滑，险些摔倒在地上。  
欧文眼疾手快地一把拉住我，顺手揽过我的肩膀把我拉进怀里，安慰地轻轻拍着我的肩背。  
我委屈极了，贴着他的胸口一抽一抽地哭着，鼻腔里充斥着他身上男士香水的气味。欧文低着头柔声安慰我，一面揉着我的发顶，一面拿了旁边放好的水杯慢慢喂我喝水。  
待我真正平静下来，他便扶着我的肩膀帮我站起来，让我把衣服整理好，自己则动手用水和酒精清理了刑台，把工具放回了角落的小屋子里。  
把裤子提好之前，我回头看了看自己饱受摧残的屁股，大片的红肿上面平行的印着十几条工整发白的鞭痕，有几条的尾端已经擦出了血迹。我猜想几天之内我都无法正常地坐下了。  
  
等他再回到刑台的边上，我们才第一次真正的平和对话。他把一小瓶药递给我，嘱咐我回去之后按时上药。  
“请原谅我的冒犯，”他说，“我只是想问问你平时的工作是什么？”  
“作家。”我不好意思地回答，“然而我已经近一年没有写出过任何东西了。”  
“那么我有幸拜读过你的作品吗？”欧文用微笑的目光注视着我。  
“我想没有过。”我不好意思把作品的名字说出来。  
欧文对我的扭捏一笑了之：“这是你来这里的原因吗？”  
“一部分。”我承认，“好奇占另一半。”  
“我们会把你试镜的这个部分发布到网站上，根据观众观看效果决定是不是录用。”欧文向我解释道，“我不得不说，对于一个毫无经验的演员来说，你的表现相当优秀。我非常期待能够跟你有更多的合作。”  
我感激地露出微笑。欧文迟疑了一下，然后突然露出一个无奈的笑容：“根据我们的规定，惩戒师和演员不允许进行私下里的联系。但是我真的很想说，如果你不是我们的演员…我非常想要你的联系方式。”


	2. Chapter 2

两个星期以后我如愿拿到了网站寄来的offer，一同送来的还包括了注意事项，报道日期和薪金的说明。除了参与拍摄一个月的底薪，每拍摄一场还会根据项目和程度有一笔可观的提成，算下来足够我至少半年的生活费了。  
再回到那座小楼里我的心里坦然了许多。这次是威尔逊先生亲自接待了我，在办公室耐心仔细地向我解释了合同里的各项条款。签约结束以后我再次见到了桑德斯太太——那个带我去惩戒室的中年女子——她负责照顾和监督所有演员的起居。  
我被桑德斯太太带到了我的宿舍。那是一间朴素的四人间，米色浮纹墙纸，白色的百叶窗，两个木制的梳妆台，整齐地摆着特制的防水化妆品、乳液和药膏，旁边有等身的白色梳妆镜。四张柔软的单人床上铺着灰色条纹床单，其中有两张床是空的，我选了靠近窗户的那一张，把行李放在上面。桑德斯太太于是也把我的制服和行为手册放在那里。  
待她离开以后我就换上了制服。制服是普通的学生装，白色衬衫配棕黄色无袖针织毛衣和硬布领结，下装是褐色百褶裙和白色毛织连裤袜，外加坡跟黑色皮鞋。此外另有两套运动服，两条睡裙，以及统一的白色棉质内衣裤。  
我正站在镜子前面发呆，身后的门突然打开了，两个女生有说有笑地走进来，我忙收回目光迎上去，向她们做自我介绍：“你们好，我叫萨曼莎，很高兴认识你们。”  
高个子的金发女生笑着握住我的手，我注意到她的皮肤白皙而光滑：“我叫南茜，这是梅丽莎，我们也很高兴能够认识你。”  
“我们比你早来两个星期。”长着雀斑的红发女生告诉我，“你见到你的惩戒师了吗？”  
我摇摇头：“我还不知道我的惩戒师是谁。”  
南茜和梅丽莎对视了一眼，忍俊不禁地转过头来：“我们一共有三个惩戒师，分别负责三个宿舍——你应当已经见过威尔逊先生了——负责我们的是欧文医生，要我说是最好的那个，我向你保证你一定会喜欢他的。”  
是的，我会的。我默默地想着，只觉得一种莫名其妙的欣喜从心底升起来。我们又聊了几分钟这里的生活，然后桑德斯太太便打断了我们的对话，叫我去和欧文医生见面。  
  
欧文医生正在办公室里备课，但是当我走进来的时候他合上了课本。他依旧穿着笔挺的西装，微笑着向我做了一个请坐的手势：“很高兴再次见到你，格蕾丝小姐。”  
“我想你已经知道我是你的惩戒师了？”欧文见我坐在对面，用目光打量了一番我的新装，忍不住揶揄起来，“我想你已经恢复得不错了？”  
我的脸顿时红透了：“我以为伤得很重……但是上了药第二天就好了很多……”  
“鉴于你对疼痛的忍耐能力，我建议你严格遵守手册上的规定。”欧文似乎在努力保持严肃，然而还是收敛不了嘴角露出的笑意，“我希望你没有带任何利器，烟酒，或者易燃物？”  
我摇摇头，于是他继续说下去：“因为保密协议和版权问题，我们不允许使用任何通讯电子设备。如果你带了手机我可以暂时替你保存在这里。”  
我又摇了摇头：“我把手机留在家里了。”  
欧文向我投来赞许的目光：“那么你只需要在明早之前仔细阅读牢记手册里的规定了，我很期待你明天的表现。”  
我点点头站起身准备离开，却被欧文再次叫住了：“帮我把史密斯小姐叫过来好吗？她就住在你隔壁的宿舍。”  
  
当我成功找到史密斯小姐并且告知她欧文医生要见她的时候，我注意到她的脸色顿时变得一片苍白。南茜知道以后只是耸耸肩：“各科老师都会在周日下午找周五考试不及格的学员＇谈话＇，即使全部及格但是平均成绩不够理想也会被惩戒师教训。好在学习内容不算太难，都是中学的普通课程。”  
我脑海里顿时浮现出试镜当天发生的一切。一想到史密斯小姐现在正在受到我当天尝试过的某种惩罚，我也忍不住狠狠地哆嗦了一下，心下决定万万不能挂科。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：有灌肠情节

第一天的生活比我想象中的还要糟糕得多。  
作为一个作家，我和许多其他的同行一样，习惯半夜写作，凌晨才开始睡觉。特别是到了一个新的环境，翻来覆去几乎一夜未眠。而这里的闹铃是统一在七点响起的，我们要在十五分钟之内收拾好床铺，换好运动服在床边站好。如果桑德斯太太进来检查的时候我们还在整理就会各被扣掉三分。  
梅丽莎在还剩半分钟的时候冲过来帮我整理被子，而南茜还在手忙脚乱地拉着床单。我并不明白它们为什么皱皱巴巴的。然而指针一指到数字三我们就不得不快速站好。尽管桑德斯太太并不一定先检查我们的寝室，我们依旧不想冒这个风险。  
我提心吊胆地听着桑德斯太太坚硬的高跟鞋尖渐渐走近的声音。她推开门，用严厉的目光扫了一圈，不满地用笔尖点着我和梅丽莎的床铺：“你的被子太皱了，萨曼莎。梅丽莎的床单也没有拉平。我会给你们各扣掉一分。”  
桑德斯太太一离开我就跌坐回了床上，感到既沮丧又羞愧。梅丽莎一点也没有为我的连累而感到生气，反而拍着我的肩膀安慰我：“别担心，周六之前有的是时间。如果你在课堂上的表现足够好的话这些分数会被加回来的。”  
  
尽管梅丽莎的话并没有给予我多少慰籍，我们的时间表也没有给我留出多少垂头丧气的时间。按照要求，我们要在健身房进行半个小时的晨练，然后洗澡，换衣服，画淡妆，之后才是早饭时间。  
事实上晨练并没有给我带来精神焕发的感觉，早餐提供的咖啡也没有。而当我拎着文具匆匆跑向历史课的教室的时候又被桑德斯太太抓了个正着，“你的领结歪了。”她严肃地指出，“再扣掉一分。”  
“注意前面有摄像头。”当我像一摊烂泥一样滑进座位的时候南茜在一旁小声提醒我，“这里有一个程序会根据你的面部表情分析你的注意力有没有集中，走神超过五分钟就会被扣一分。”  
棒极了，我绝望地想着，我可能会在第一个周六就被打死了。  
  
上午下午各两节课，每节课一个小时，分别是威尔逊先生的历史课，霍华德先生的数学课，欧文医生的生物课和伍德先生的戏剧文学课。此外，下午三点下课以后，我们还要再上两个小时的自习课。  
尽管我刚刚大学毕业了两年，这样规律的校园生活就已然令我身心俱疲。好不容易熬到了晚饭的时间，根据我们的身体情况定制的配餐里却出现了我不喜欢的西兰花。我食之无味地胡乱扒拉了两口，勉强吃掉了撒着黑胡椒的煎鸡胸肉，罗宋汤和螺旋意面，然后随手把剩下的西兰花沙拉丢进了泔水桶里。  
“你在干什么？”桑德斯太太刺耳的声音突然从我背后炸起来，吓得我一激灵，完全不明白她是从哪里冒出来的。  
我目瞪口呆地看着她铁青的脸，心中顿时明白自己惹上大麻烦了，只得结结巴巴地辩解：“我非常抱歉……我保证不会再这样做了……我只是不喜欢吃西兰花。”  
“把这套说辞留给惩戒师吧。”桑德斯太太板着脸宣判了我的命运，我的心凉瞬间了半截，“现在，到医务室去。”  
“请别告诉欧文医生。”我低着头苦苦地哀求她，只换来不容置喙的训斥。餐厅里的其他女生眼观鼻鼻观心，纷纷埋头吃饭假装没看见这一番闹剧，好让我不感觉太尴尬。而桑德斯太太已经挺直腰板走到了门口，我不得不灰溜溜地跟了上去。  
  
欧文医生的医务室就在他的教室旁边。桑德斯太太敲了敲门，然后拉开门用眼神把我丢了进去。  
欧文医生用询问的目光看了看我，然后又转向桑德斯太太。他穿着一身熨帖的白服，鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜，看起来比之前更加儒雅了。我不敢直视他的眼睛，只是垂着头缩在角落里，用一只脚不安地蹭着另一条小腿，惭愧地听着桑德斯太太不满地向他告我的状。  
“过来，格蕾丝小姐。”欧文摘下眼镜放在桌子上，用温和而严肃的语气对我说道。桑德斯太太退出了房间，我听到房门在我身后关上的声音。  
“告诉我发生了什么。”  
“我倒掉了沙拉。”我用蚊子一样的声音解释道，依旧不敢与他的目光相触。  
“这件事桑德斯太太已经告诉我了。”欧文把身体向前倾过来，我不由得向后退了一步，“看着我，我想听你的解释。”  
“我不喜欢吃西兰花。”我红着脸嗫嚅道，勉强的微微抬起一点目光。我意识到自己听起来像个幼儿园的小孩，哭闹着不肯吃蔬菜，直到以一顿好打告终。谁能想到我在二十多岁还会因为挑食挨揍呢。  
欧文抄起手臂，一瞬不瞬地望着我：“蔬菜对我们的身体有什么好处，格蕾丝小姐？我希望你还没有在几个小时内忘掉我今天在课上讲的内容。”  
“可以提供维生素……还有……膳食纤维，促进肠道蠕动。”我仰起头盯着天花板，绞尽脑汁回忆生物课上的内容。  
“正是如此。”欧文点点头，“既然你不肯通过吃蔬菜的方式保证肠道的正常活动，我就需要通过灌肠来帮助你。”  
我的脸瞬间变得煞白，一边拼命摇头一边向后退去，声音也染上哭腔：“请别这样做……我以后会把蔬菜吃完的，我保证。”  
欧文对我的哀求置若罔闻，接着问下去：“手册上是如何规定对于浪费食物的惩罚的？”  
这一项内容显然写在我没看到的最后几页上，或者即使我看了也对此毫无印象。我茫然地摇摇头，完全预知到自己凄惨的命运。  
“显然你没有认真阅读牢记手册的内容。”欧文挑起眉毛，我感到自己被狠狠记了一笔，“那么回去以后把手册上的内容全部抄一遍，明天交给我。我希望你到时候能够完全熟悉上面的每一条规定。”  
我哭丧着脸点点头，眼睁睁地看着欧文在病床上铺开一次性的手术单，招手示意我过去。  
我一步一步地挪过去，恨不得把短短几米走上一万年。欧文并不开口催促我，只是慢条斯理地从旁边的抽屉里拿出一把木勺，轻轻地一下一下敲击在手心里。  
我的额头上冒出薄薄一层汗水，哆嗦着把连裤袜褪到小腿，把内裤拉到膝盖上。欧文把我拉到他的腿上，掀起我的裙摆用夹子夹在衣服上，对我下了最后的宣判：“我会用木勺打40下作为你浪费食物的惩罚，然后我会给你灌肠，希望你能够记住吃蔬菜的重要性。”  
泪水在我眼眶里打转，直到汇成一股热流顺着鼻翼滑下来。木勺抵在我的身后，带来一种细滑而冰冷的质感，我害怕得闭上了眼睛。  
啪！木勺狠狠地抽在我一侧的坐点上，紧接着又是一下打在对称的位置上，不出几个回合就把疼痛连成了一片。木勺的受力点很小，凝聚成持续不断的钝痛，很快就让我控制不住地抬起小腿，齿缝间漏出浅浅的低吟。  
欧文在第20下之后停了下来，轻轻抚上我红肿的皮肤。我不住地抽泣着，不仅仅因为疼痛，还有对于后续惩罚的恐惧。  
“我希望你已经认识到自己的错误了。”欧文用一种平和而严肃的语气说道。  
“我不应该挑食的。”我哽咽道，“我不应该因为讨厌吃西兰花就倒掉它，这会对我的身体健康造成影响。”  
“你当然可以不吃西兰花，”出乎我的意料，欧文似乎被我的回答逗笑了，语气柔和下来，“西兰花并不是唯一一种可以提供膳食纤维的蔬菜，如果你不喜欢，可以告诉桑德斯太太把沙拉里的西兰花替换成别的蔬菜。但是你却把它倒掉了。”  
我含着眼泪，身后被木勺重重敲打了四下，疼得直吸气。欧文继续说下去：“这样的做法不但对你的健康不利，浪费了食物，而且对厨师的工作极不尊重。我希望你在下次倒掉沙拉之前可以认真想想这些后果。”  
这些后果里包括一个红肿的屁股。欧文说完这番话后把木勺转了过来，开始用细长的勺柄狠狠地抽打我的臀部。我缩着身子哭得梨花带雨，却偏偏不敢大幅度地扭动，生怕像上次一样来个工具升级。  
  
40下木勺很快就打完了。欧文把我扶起来，用纸巾帮我擦眼泪。我贴着他的有力的小臂，呼吸半天都稳定不下来，还在哀哀地求他不要灌肠，活像明明知道躲不过，却用尽力气扒着家长不肯打疫苗的小孩子。  
欧文等我的情绪稳定一些了才把我扶到病床上，指导我摆成跪爬的姿势，分开两条腿，小臂平放支撑在台面上，然后才转身准备工具。  
我无助地发着抖，听到身后灌水的声音，金属盘上工具碰撞，柜门开合。欧文把挂点滴的架子推到我的身侧，熟练地戴上一次性橡胶手套，轻轻在我身后拍打了两下：“放松，你越紧张越不舒服。”  
我小声呜咽着，像一只掉进陷阱里的小动物。欧文在手上倒上一些润滑液，分开我的臀瓣涂抹在肛门周围，湿滑的凉意刺得我战栗了一下，不由自主地缩紧了括约肌，向远离欧文移动了身子。  
“保持你的姿势。”欧文用警告的口吻对我说道，我感到穴口像软体动物一样被顶开了，随后一段软管被缓缓地送进了我的肠道。  
评良心说，欧文的手法熟练而轻柔，然而我依旧委屈地哭出了声，忍不住小幅度扭动着试图对抗异物带来的不适感。欧文在确认了软管被固定好以后打开了流量开关，温热的灌肠液开始流入我的身体里。  
我哭得更厉害了，好像那些液体直接通过泪腺落在了床单上：“我知道错了……我不会再犯同样的错误了……”  
欧文挨着床沿坐下，轻轻拍着我的肩膀表示安慰：“坚持一下，马上就好了。”  
我一边哭一边绝望地盯着灌肠袋里的液体，只觉得一秒钟有一万年那么长，而我的小腹已经开始了一阵阵的胀痛。等到欧文终于关闭了流量开关取出软管的时候，我立刻爬下了病床，跌跌撞撞地向厕所冲去。  
  
我知道欧文一直在等着我，然而当我处理好一切以后就径直回了宿舍，蒙在被子里哭着睡着了。我隐隐约约地感觉有人在半梦半醒之间在我肿胀的皮肤上涂了药膏，又温柔地拍着我的肩背直到我停止啜泣。然而我太过困倦和难过，只顾蜷缩着继续睡，并不知道这一切究竟是梦境还是现实。


	4. Chapter 4

再睁开眼的时候，前一天的记忆已经被泪水稀释得模糊了起来，身后的肿痕也消失了。欧文医生擦肩而过时神色如常地微笑着向我道早安，如同什么都没有发生过一样。我困惑地对着镜子系上领结，几乎有些怀疑昨天的惩罚是不是单纯的一场噩梦。  
但是无论如何，除了上课和吃饭的时间，我几乎挤出了每一秒钟拼命地抄写着那本薄薄的小册子，直到手腕酸痛得几乎拿不起晚饭的叉子。不过正如欧文所承诺的那样，我的沙拉里果真没有再出现西兰花，变成了切碎的生菜，苦菊和甘蓝。而且正如他所预想的那样，尽管我的胃因为恐惧一阵阵的泛起不适，我也完全不敢剩下哪怕一滴奶油浓汤。  
不然就算了，我一面向沙拉里倒千岛酱一面自暴自弃地想着，大不了再被揍一顿，起码还有拍摄费可以拿。  
“格蕾丝小姐。”我正神游着，背后一个宽厚的男声突然响起来，吓了我一跳。我转过头去，正对上伍德先生毛茸茸的络腮胡子。  
伍德先生是我们的总导演，他的大多数时间都耗费在顶层的剪辑室里面，把各个机位的镜头拼接成一部完整的影片。此外他还担任戏剧文学课的教员，但是极少负责惩戒工作，也不像其他三位惩戒师一样有专门负责的学生。综合以上原因我们和他的关系更亲近一些，看到是他让我松了一口气。  
“我可以和你谈谈你的作业吗？”伍德先生在我的对面坐下，看起来不是想找我的麻烦，“我对你在里面表述的一些观点非常感兴趣。”  
“当然，”我笑起来，昨天的戏剧文学课讲的是俄狄浦斯，而我对古希腊的悲剧一向怀有浓厚的兴趣，“但是我得把晚餐吃完。”  
“我完全理解。”伍德先生揶揄道，用打趣的目光看着我，我的脸顿时红透了，“我上午剪辑了你昨天拍摄的影片，实在是精彩极了。我会在楼上等着你。”  
  
和伍德先生的会谈是一个合理拖延的理由，在今晚的情形下更是我求之不得的。我们从被缚的普罗米修斯一直聊到费加罗的婚礼，畅谈了整整两个多小时。有一阵我听到走廊里传来谈笑声和脚步声，才意识到公司里的技术人员已经下班了。我慢慢放松下来，心情也随着谈话的延展而愉悦起来，几乎把今晚的会面抛在了脑后。  
“你知道，我们的演员来自各种地方。”末了，他才用略显遗憾的语气谈到公司的事情，“有的根本没上过大学，有一些是专攻科学的，我真高兴这里有一个作家。”  
我轻笑了一声，对他的观点完全认可。对于我来说，历史和文学显然比另外的两科要容易得多，显然南茜就并不是这样想的。  
“恕我冒昧。”伍德先生突然拘谨的调整了一下坐姿，然后开始把好奇的目光投向我，“你和欧文医生是怎么回事？”  
我猛地睁大了眼睛，好像被索尔的锤子突然砸了一下，赶忙矢口否认：“我们并没有……你知道这是违反规定的……”  
“但是他毕竟是领导，我以为可以稍稍开个先例。”伍德先生耸了耸肩，有些失落的靠回椅背上，“别误会，我只是看到了你试镜结尾的那段，不过我把它剪掉了。我向你保证这件事情先前从来没有发生过。”  
“我得走了，”我尴尬地移开目光，而时间的确已经不早了，“或许我们可以改天再接着聊。”  
“当然，”伍德先生赶忙站起来帮我打开门，语气里充满了歉意，我敢肯定他完全记得昨天晚上欧文医生给予我的处罚，“祝你晚安，格蕾丝小姐。”  
  
当我匆匆地赶到医务室的时候已经八点多了，欧文抬起手腕看了看手表，神色如常：“我想抄写守则花了你不少时间？”  
我摇了摇头：“伍德先生让我吃完晚饭之后去找他，我们谈了一会儿戏剧。”  
“‘一会儿’是指两三个小时？”欧文抬起眉毛。不知道是不是我的错觉，我竟从他的声音里听出来了一丝浅薄的妒意，“你需要学着在不擅长的学科上花费更多的时间，格蕾丝小姐。从你的作业来看，我并不认为你的生物学可以达到我的预期。”  
我低头绞着衣摆的下沿，对他的话无可反驳。如果说我的数学还足以支撑我考完SAT进入大学继续深造，生物这种学科则早在中学时代就被我丢在了一边，现在再捡起来可谓难上加难。  
欧文意味深长地看了我一眼，示意我把抄写的守则递给他：“我希望你已经对里面的内容足够熟悉了。”  
“事实上，我还有三页没有抄完。”我小声说道。  
“抄写只是一种方式。”欧文粗略地翻动着那几页纸，我知道自己抄得又乱又差，“告诉我宵禁之后没有回到宿舍会受到什么样的惩罚？”  
我如实回答了他。于是他又提问了两条，我都悉数答了出来。欧文满意地点了点头。  
“因为你还差三页没有抄完，我会打你三十下。”欧文指了指病床，示意我像昨天一样跪爬上去。  
尽管这件事情已经发生了很多次了，我依旧十分扭捏地脱去了下身的衣物，身后的凉意让我打了个哆嗦。  
欧文把我的小臂向前拉，又压低了我的腰肢，然后把一个带孔的硬木板子放在了我的背上。我的胃顿时就难受了起来，眼眶也泛起红色。  
“我会用手打，直到你把板子掉下来。”欧文宣布道。  
“这个板子太滑了。”我垂头丧气地抱怨。  
“或许我应该帮你缝在衣服上。”欧文讽刺道，突然一掌掴打在我的臀尖上。  
打得并不是很重，但是我并没有心里准备，倒了吸一口凉气险些把板子掉下来。欧文握住我的肩膀把我的姿势摆回原位，又把摇摇欲坠的板子推了回去，板起脸教训我：“专心点。”  
我吸了吸鼻子，可怜兮兮地一下下挨着巴掌，身后的皮肤很快就肿起来薄薄的一层，火烧火燎地蚕食着我的意志，而板子已然慢慢滑向了我的腰际，终于啪嗒一声坠落在地上。  
我抬起泪汪汪的眼睛哀求地看着欧文，只得到了一个冷酷的回应：“自己捡起来。”  
我磨磨蹭蹭地爬下床捡起那块要命的板子递给欧文，却迟疑着不肯回到原来的位置上。欧文终于被我磨掉了耐心，抓住我的胳膊狠狠地在臀峰上扇了几下，我顿时哭出了声：“我想上厕所。”  
欧文被气笑了，松开了我的胳膊：“你还想干什么？”  
我低头用手背抹眼泪，摇摇头哭得上气不接下气。这本是疼极了之下的慌不择言，没想到欧文却突然松了口：“去吧。”  
我惊讶地抬起头，却发现他已然放下板子在床边坐下了：“但是不许把裤子提上。如果你去得太久了我会给你重新热身。”他用警告的语气说道，“下不为例。”  
不管怎样我为自己的争取到了一点休息的时间。挂在膝盖上的连裤袜阻碍了我的步伐，我踉踉跄跄地躲进了厕所里面，心下却完全不知道自己来这里干什么。  
我胡乱捧了水抹了一把脸，试图使自己冷静下来。我抬头看着镜子里哭红的双眼，又忍不住回头看了看身后的情况，皮肤均匀的红肿着，因为反抗才挨的几巴掌显得格外醒目。我一面吸气一面用冰凉的指尖小心翼翼地揉着，试图减轻一些疼痛。  
“你还好吗？”欧文在外面敲门，我才意识到自己已经浪费了很多时间，赶忙推开门走出去。  
欧文把我拉进怀里，轻轻试探了一下臀部的柔软程度和温度。我红着脸贴在他的肩膀上，余光瞥到他专心致志又略带一点忧虑的表情，心底突然浮起一些异样的感受。  
“还差16下。”我用蚊子一样的声音在他耳边说道。  
欧文点点头，恢复了严肃的神情：“我说过，如果你耽误得太久，我会给你重新热身。”  
我不安地咬着下唇，被欧文拉到了他的腿上。刚刚凉下来的皮肤更加敏感起来，欧文只用两三下巴掌就揍得我再次哭起来。  
等我的屁股再次恢复了红肿滚烫的状态，欧文才再次拿起板子抵在我的身后，在热辣的皮肤上显得格外冰冷。我无助地小幅挪动了一下，感觉自己像一块刀俎上的鱼肉，害怕得如坠深渊。  
“我可以抓着你的手吗？”我用发颤的声音问道。  
欧文的动作一滞，语气忽而柔软下来：“当然。”  
他的左手干燥而温暖，把我浸着汗水的指尖包裹起来，消融了一部分恐惧，而我不敢回头去看他的表情。  
啪！板子重重的砸下来。我疼得一抖，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样往地上滚，努力克制自己抬起小腿的想法。疼痛像一张无边无际的网一样拢住了我，而欧文攥住我的一只手仿佛是唯一的逃生出口。  
啪！十一，我默默在心里计数，感觉自己身后的皮肤正在被煎熟，一下下的钝痛渗入皮层，渗入肌肉，然后绑架了我的神经，不断地折磨着我。  
我喘息着，感觉汗水渗透了衣服。欧文停顿了一下，把板子贴在我的皮肤上，待我的哭声小了一些，突然连续五板狠狠抽在同一个位置上。  
我立刻尖叫起来。那一块皮肤被抽得发白，随后才重新泛起红色，中央的位置甚至有些发青了。而这一次欧文没有立刻放开我。  
“这是为你昨天不告而别。”欧文平静地说道，扶着我的胳膊把我拉起来抱进怀里。  
我瞪着眼睛不可思议地看着他，愣愣地任由眼泪顺着脸颊往下滑。“我去拿药过来。”欧文用不容商量的语气说道，“如果你再乱跑我就去拿藤条，我保证。”  
我慢慢从他的腿上滑下来，乖乖地在铺了手术单的病床上趴好，不一会儿就感觉到带着凉意的软膏覆盖在隆起的伤痕上面。  
我侧过脸去看着欧文。他的眼睛是浅褐色的，睫毛长而浓密，脸颊像是文艺复兴时期雕刻出来的坚毅线条，鼻梁高挺，我想起他戴着金边眼镜时的样子。  
欧文等药物被吸收了大部分才允许我站起来。我重新穿好衣服，感觉有些尴尬：“祝你晚安，欧文医生。”  
“晚安，格蕾丝小姐。”欧文医生微微颌首，我向门口走去。  
“萨曼莎。”正当我走到门口的时候，欧文突然叫住了我。我回过头，意识到这是他第一次用我的名字称呼我。  
“抱歉，”他似乎意识到什么一样突然移开了目光，然后露出彬彬有礼的微笑，“我只是想说希望你不要偏科。晚安，格蕾丝小姐。”


	5. Chapter 5

我真的不想再挨打了，给钱都不想了，我是说真的。  
当医务室的门再次在我的身后关闭，我不得不独自面对自己的惩戒师的时候，满脑子就只剩下了这么一个想法。  
“你是认真的吗？”欧文医生无奈地扶着额头，看起来十分头疼，“连续三天，是因为我打得不够疼吗？”  
“我保证没有下一次了！”我哭丧着脸哀求道。尽管我不知道他用了什么药使我恢复得如此之快，但我依旧不是钢筋铁骨，连续三天打实在是太多了。  
欧文一瞬不瞬地盯着我，指尖轻轻地一下下敲打着桌面，似乎在思考怎么处置我。我大气都不敢出一下，屏息凝神地等着他的宣判。  
  
这一切还得从那个倒霉的下午说起。我到楼上去找伍德先生，没想到却意外地撞到了躲在拐角处抽烟的丽塔。  
正如伍德先生所说的那样，公司里的演员来自不同的阶级，有着不同的生活经历。譬如南茜就是一个成绩优异又好强的女生，刚刚毕业于名牌大学，gap了一年来做自己喜欢的事情，这次拍摄只是单纯寻求刺激。而梅丽莎平日里在工厂里上班，周末在夜校学习语言，计划着移民到德国发展，除了爱好以外，来这里的目的更多的是在于赚钱。至于这位丽塔的情况就相当复杂了，我敢说她可能连高中文凭都没有拿到，大部分时间都混迹在街头，没有固定工作。我深知不能招惹这类人，然而她已经转过了头，直勾勾地盯住了我。  
“嘿。”她冲我扬了扬下巴，带着一点挑衅的尾音，“你叫萨曼莎对吗？”  
我挤出一个勉强的笑容，想方设法地寻找逃生路线：“是的，很高兴见到你丽塔。”  
丽塔轻蔑地瞥了我一眼，突然不怀好意地抽出一根烟递给我：“尝尝这个，别说你不会抽。”  
事实上正相反，我会抽烟。尽管我花费了痛苦的几个月戒掉了它，但我依旧会想念它的味道。但这些都不是重点，在眼下的情景里我非常明白丽塔的用意，一旦我接过了她手上的香烟，我们便是捆在一根稻草上的蚂蚱了。除非我自愿跟着挨罚，否则我不能告发她的违规行为。  
我沉默地用丽塔的打火机点燃了那根香烟，白色的烟雾缓缓从我指缝间飘出去。我非常肯定公司里的大部分房间都装着隐藏式摄像头，除了宿舍里那些只在特定时候开启，其余的都是24小时工作的。而我迫切地希望这个角落里没有。  
  
显然我的希望落空了。欧文医生用讽刺的目光看着我：“帮我个忙，格蕾丝小姐。你能不能让我休息一天？我还以为我带了你这一个学生。”  
我羞愧地无地自容，恨不得直接躲进墙里面去。欧文面色铁青地点了点病床：“过来。”  
我不情愿地挪了过去，按照他的指示磨磨蹭蹭地脱掉下装挨着床沿趴了下来：“还是很疼。”我小声抱怨道，尽管这并不是实情。  
欧文在我的臀瓣上轻轻揉捏了一圈，确定了它们的柔软程度，然后在昨天打出淤青的地方停了下来。经过昨天的药物处理和一整天的休养，我身后的皮肤已经几乎恢复了原本的弹性和颜色，只有小部分的青紫还没有消退。欧文的指尖微微用力，一片酸痛就从肌肉里漫开，我立刻不舒服地扭开了。  
欧文收回手指，把我按回原位：“从一到十，你感觉有多痛？”  
“十一。”我把脸埋在床单里，闷声回答道。  
啪！欧文抬手在我臀尖上狠狠地抽了一巴掌，我立刻发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，感觉到一个红肿的巴掌印正从我的身后缓缓地隆起来。  
“这一下是因为你撒谎。”他面无表情地说到。  
我小幅度地改变了一下姿势，一点一点地消化火辣辣的疼痛。我听到欧文起身翻动抽屉的声音，心下断定他一定是去取藤条了，吓得闭上了眼睛，直到他重新走近才战战兢兢地偷偷回头瞟了一眼，惊讶地发现他只是拿了一管软膏过来。  
“我再给你一次机会，格蕾丝小姐。”欧文医生在我的身边坐下，一面帮我涂抹软膏一面沉声说道，“我需要你在周五交给我一份论文，综述吸烟对人体造成的危害，我会根据你的论文质量决定你的惩罚。”  
我简直大喜过望，甚至没想到要掩饰眼中的惊喜。欧文瞪了我一眼，毫不留情地给我泼了一桶冷水：“别以为我会放过你。你的惩罚只会有重和很重的区别，等你写完论文就会明白这是为什么。”  
  
“他这是虚张声势。”当我把处理结果完完整整地告诉了室友们之后，南茜这样评价道，“你知道周六是秋后算账的日子，如果他决定要在周五惩罚你，就意味着他不能使用藤条，不能造成E级以上的伤害，因为那样的话就有可能在十小时内无法恢复正常。”  
我云里雾里地听着，只听明白一件事，就是我逃出生天了。  
南茜拍拍我的肩膀，露出一个安慰的微笑：“你去图书馆找一些相关的资料，我去公共的电脑室里帮你找一些论文。”  
  
我们的图书馆建在三楼，据说也是欧文医生的主意，因为他的房子不够放下这些书籍，于是他干脆把它们搬进了公司里，而其他的两位创始人以及伍德先生也很快加入了他的行列，甚至很多其他员工也都纷纷把自己用不到的书捐了过来。  
图书馆并不是很大，几排木制书架密密麻麻的摆满了各类书籍，由A到Z根据类别编号，用标签纸整齐地贴在书脊的下方。屋子的墙面刷着深颜色的油漆，中央悬挂着几幅普通的静物油画，墙角摆着几张可供学习的桌椅，桌子上摆着宜家的简约式台灯。  
我并不知道医药卫生类的书籍在哪里，只能一排排地顺着书架找过去。先是哲学与宗教类，然后是军事，教育……我左右逡巡着，直到目光突然被一本小说吸引。  
那是我再熟悉不过的封面，标题用烫金的意大利斜体印着，一个孤独的年轻女孩的背影映在海岸线的沙滩上。我指尖微微颤抖着抚过磨损得有些褪色的封皮，慢慢翻开第一页。  
“萨曼莎！”南茜突然闯了进来，我快速地把书藏在了背后，她兴奋地举着一摞纸，“我在pubmed上找到了一篇综述，刊登在一本点数很高的期刊上面。我帮你打印出来了。”  
我慌乱地点点头，南茜眨了眨眼睛，露出一点困惑的神情：“你在做什么？”  
“我……我想找一些教科书。”我结结巴巴地辩解道。  
“在文学类里面吗？”南茜挑起眉毛。  
“我不知道医学书在哪里。”我露出一个尴尬的微笑，“我平时只看文学历史和哲学类书籍。”  
“R类，”南茜轻快地说，“我保证病理学里一定有很多，你要是有什么问题可以随时来问我。”  
我向她道了谢，直到目送着她离开图书馆才重新从背后掏出了那本小说，像对待一件珍宝一样小心翼翼地翻开。  
扉页上是我每天注视过无数次的字体，像是急匆匆地用潦草的笔迹写下了这句话：送给亲爱的皮埃尔。凯瑟琳·佩雷斯


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：包含姜罚情节

我不得不承认欧文的方法的确管用。尽管众所周知吸烟有害健康，这件事对于我来说依旧只是一个虚无缥缈的口号。只有当这些由吸烟所引起的疾病变成了教科书和论文里无边无际的文字时，我才真正了解到了它的危害。而更糟糕的事情是，我并不能看懂这些天书到底在说什么。  
周五是每周的考试时间，和每天上课的时间一样，我们在上下午分别进行两科的测试。我敢肯定我答得差劲极了，尤其是最后的生物学，我满脑子里都是那篇胡编乱造出来的论文和即将到来的惩罚，把一周以来的知识丢得一干二净。  
周五到周日的这三天晚饭后公司会在会议室里播放电影，吃饭的时候我听到其他的女生兴奋地讨论着今晚的影片，而我却一个人默默地坐在角落里小口小口地吃着沙拉，恨不得把一顿晚餐吃上一万年。  
  
事情当我在看到欧文放在托盘里的东西的时候彻底滑向了失控的方向，南茜在对这次惩罚的预言上只说对了一半：欧文的确不能给我一顿沉重的锤楚，因此他为我准备了生姜。  
“过来。”欧文平静地对我说道。  
我险些吓得哭出声，只站在原地拼命地摇头：“我绝对不会再抽烟了，求你。”  
欧文一动不动地盯着我看了一会儿，忽然换了个语气：“把你的论文给我。”  
我挪到他的桌子前面，伸长胳膊用尽量远离的姿势把论文推了过去。欧文从托盘里拿起生姜，用刀刃熟练地削下一块外皮，拉过我的手指把它贴在我的手背上面：“我需要检测你会不会过敏。”  
“如果过敏呢？”我心里忽而燃起一阵不切实际的希望。  
“厨房里还有辣椒。”欧文翻动着我的论文，闲闲地回答道。我打了个哆嗦，不敢再有更多的期待，只是低垂着视线沮丧地承认：“我写得很差。”  
“我知道。”欧文毫无波澜地回答道，听起来一点也不生气，“你只有两天的时间，不但要上课，而且还不能熬夜，甚至对医学一无所知，不可能写出什么论文来。但是我说过，惩罚只是手段而不是目的。”  
他拿出两张纸，放了一张在我的面前：“坐下。”  
我茫然地在他对面坐下来，手足无措地拿起自来水笔。“我会花三分钟的时间写下我所知道的与吸烟相关的疾病，然后给你三分钟的时间来写。”欧文把计时器推到我的面前，“我列出的数目就是你要承受姜刑的时间。你每列出一条我写过的就减一分钟，列出一条我没写过的减两分钟。但是如果你列出的疾病与吸烟无关我会给你加十下戒尺。等你准备好就按开始键。”他拿起纸走到书桌的另一端坐下拿起笔。  
我的手心冒出汗水，战战兢兢地按了下去。欧文似乎是不假思索地把脑海里的知识倾泻在纸张上，整整三分钟没有任何的停顿，仿佛一台不知疲倦的机器。我看着他行云流水地列出那张长长的清单，几乎绝望了起来。  
“我写了38条。”欧文放下笔，对我做了一个请的手势。我这才发现自己的脑子里一片空白，从论文里读到的那些知识已经完全被抛在了脑后。  
还没等到三分钟的计时结束，我就已经没有东西可写了。最终我的纸上只歪歪扭扭地写了十几个病名，其中的很多甚至没有拼对。  
“你写了什么？”  
“嗯……肺癌。”我犹豫着回答道。  
“如果你把分型写得细一些就可以多抵掉几分钟。”欧文友好地建议道，“但是如果你只写肺癌就只能减一分钟。”  
我摇了摇头，我对分型一无所知：“COPD……骨质疏松……”我绞尽脑汁地把我唯一残留的一点点记忆挖出来，“高血压……支气管炎……”欧文耐心地听着，尽管有些疾病不完全正确，他还是放过了我。“法洛四联症。”最后，我小声地说了一个我完全不明白的单词。  
欧文手上的笔停顿了一下：“什么？”  
“和肺有关。”我眼神躲躲闪闪，不敢看他的眼睛。  
欧文轻轻地笑了一下：“你以为所有和肺有关的疾病都可以由吸烟引起吗？”  
“大部分？”我开始瞎猜。  
“那你不如从癌症蒙起。”欧文忍俊不禁，走到我的身边坐下，“大概85%的癌症都和吸烟有关。而法洛四联症是一种先天性的心血管畸形，的确会造成呼吸系统的症状，但是主要跟母体感染有关。”  
“哦。”我有点懊恼，但是不得不承认欧文谈起医学的样子十分迷人。我注意到他专注而自信的目光，那是他浏览公司报表的时候不曾出现过的光彩。欧文掀起贴在我手背上的姜片，尽管它引起了我皮肤上的不适感，我却没有出现任何过敏的迹象。  
“我会给你26分钟的姜刑，20下戒尺。”欧文宣判道，我的胃难受地绞成一团。  
  
我被拉到一个没有把手和靠背的椅子上，脱去下装按照欧文的要求趴好，两腿分开，双手抓住凳子腿，眼睁睁地看着欧文动作娴熟地去掉姜皮，把生姜削成粗细正合适的棍状。  
“放松。”欧文分开我的臀瓣在穴口涂抹润滑液，而我正无法控制地瑟瑟发抖，“如果你松手我就再加十下戒尺。”欧文威胁道。  
我哪里敢松手，我连大气都不敢喘。当那段冰凉的生姜缓缓地进入我的身体时，我只是一动不动地低声呜咽着，大滴大滴的眼泪砸在地上。  
欧文把那段生姜削得很仔细，所以当它刚刚滑进我的肠道的时候我没有太多的不适感。然而好景不长，随着姜汁渐渐渗入粘膜，火辣辣的刺痛感开始在我的小腹蔓延开。我忍不住小幅度地扭动腰肢，括约肌也不住地收缩张合，却因为压力将更多的姜汁挤了出来。  
  
欧文疼痛达到高峰的时候拿着戒尺走到了我的身侧。我无助地抬起满含着泪水的眼睛，边哭边哀求他：“实在是太疼了……我真的记住了……”  
欧文对我的哀嚎置若罔闻，只轻柔地抚过我被汗水浸透的脊背：“还剩16分钟，你越紧张就会越不舒服。”  
我痛苦地拧着身子，根本无法放松下来，特别是当一柄冰凉的戒尺抵在我臀尖上的时候，我害怕得绷紧了全身的肌肉，换来的是却更加难忍的疼痛。  
欧文用左手微微按住我的后背，抬起戒尺狠狠地抽下去。他打得很规律，每一下都左右贯穿了我的两个臀瓣，带来一阵尖锐的刺痛。我疼得弓起后背，小腿缠在凳子腿上，然而欧文的力气很大，按得我无法动弹，只能被迫趴伏在原处，一面痛哭一面把疼痛往肚子里咽。  
欧文连续五下都打在同一个位置上，直到一条红色的肿痕从我的皮肤上浮起来才向下移动了一小段，继续严厉的责打。第十五下以后我的屁股上就已经没有可以落尺的区域了，欧文把尺子抵在了我的臀腿交界处。  
我立刻像一条鱼一样挣扎了起来，不顾一切地哭喊起来：“不要打那里，求你。”  
欧文自然不会听从我的请求，只是毫不留情地在那块娇嫩的皮肤上用力抽打了两记，打得我尖叫连连。随后他又转回我红肿的臀部，每一下都准确地落在那三条伤痕上面。若不是他还按着我，我一定会从软凳上扑腾得跌下来。  
终于，他把戒尺放在一旁，安慰地摩挲着我的后背。然而计时还没有结束，纵使我攥紧凳子腿的指节发白，热辣的疼痛依旧在我的身后滚动，像是一团躲避不开的熊熊烈火。  
最后的几分钟有一个世纪那样漫长，我恨不得敲一敲计时器，看看它是不是出了什么故障。然而令我没有想到的是，即使姜块已经被取出，难以忍受的烧灼感却没有立即消退。我哭得没了力气，任由欧文把我抱到病床上趴着，又倒了一杯温水，哄着我一口一口喝下去。  
难以想象在这样的情况下我是如何睡着的，然而当我醒过来的时候已经置身于宿舍的床上了。我茫然地坐起来，发现房间里空无一人，身后的伤痕也消失了，而挂表上的指针已经指向了11点。我意识到今天是周六，还有四个小时就是秋后算账的时间。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：含通堂情节

  
我冲了个很长的热水澡，吹干头发又画了淡妆，然后从洗衣房拿了新的制服换上。等我走进食堂的时候已经是中午了，然而食堂里却很安静，我看到欧文医生一个人坐在角落里，一边吃午饭一边读着一打厚厚的文件。  
看到我走进来，欧文放下了手里的工作，起身帮我拉开对面的椅子：“我帮你去拿一份松饼好吗？”他用温和的语气问道。  
我点点头，看着他走进了后厨，不一会儿就端了一个餐盘出来，上面摆着一叠热气腾腾的松饼，一小碗新鲜的蓝莓，一小杯金黄色的蜂蜜和两杯意式浓缩咖啡，每杯上面都凝了一层厚厚的褐色脂肪层。  
我蜷缩在灰色的针织披肩里面发着呆，直到欧文帮我把蓝莓和蜂蜜均匀地淋在松饼上以后才回过神来。“谢谢。”我低声说道，用餐刀切下一块松饼，混着融化黄油的香甜气味从切口里飘散出来。  
“睡得不好？”欧文关切地问道。我摇摇头，然而他的指尖已经覆上了我抓着叉子的手。  
“你冷得厉害，”他温声说道，“很紧张？”  
你明明知道是为什么。我暗自腹诽，却没有说出来，只是沉默地喝着咖啡。  
我们都没有再说话，只是各自吃着自己的一餐。周六的菜品比平日里要丰富而宽松得多，不再强制我们吃那些健康的燕麦粥，干水果碎，煎鸡胸肉和蔬菜沙拉，甚至会提供炸薯条和油脂丰富的披萨配高糖碳酸饮料。但是我却丝毫提不起兴趣，即将到来的惩罚让我的胃一阵阵的不适。  
欧文医生面前的盘子已经空了，然而他却没有离开，只是一面继续在餐桌上工作一面慢慢喝着他的咖啡。我小口小口地吃着松饼，借着喝咖啡的动作顺着杯沿偷偷地窥望着他专注的眼眉。  
欧文恰巧在这个时候抬起头来，我的目光被他撞上，吓得呛了一口咖啡，不住地咳嗽起来。  
“你看看你。”欧文无奈地拍着我的背，等我稍稍平息下来才站起来帮我打了一杯水递到手上。  
等我吃得差不多了，欧文才把文件整理起来。我们端着餐盘并肩走到门口，他这才提到一会儿的惩戒会：“你最好早一点到医务室来。”他提醒我，“大多数女孩都会想方设法地拼命拖延，所以快到三点的时候就会有很多人排队。但是你知道，惩戒会迟到会被扣掉三分。”  
一分就是一下，而我们已经不再有把分数加回去的机会了。我心下了然，仍旧不情愿地点了点头。  
  
然而当我提前十五分钟到达医务室门口的时候，门口已经排起了长长的一条队伍。更糟糕的是，我意识到自己好像是最后一个到达的。  
我手心冒汗，焦虑不安地来来回回地在队尾踱着步。其他的女生看起来并不比我淡定多少，有的紧紧地环抱着手臂，脸色已经完全白了；有一些在仰头盯着天花板，上牙偷偷咬着嘴唇；还有的脚尖不住地敲打着地板，心神不宁地来回看着表。  
“下午好，格蕾丝小姐。”当我终于走进医务室的时候，欧文医生漫不经心地跟我打了个招呼，我无法判断他有没有生气我明知故犯的迟到行为。  
待我坐好，欧文医生把测量心跳血压的小夹子套在我指尖上。“你这周犯了什么错误？”他平静地问道，调出我本周被扣分的表格。  
“上课没有集中注意力……领结没有戴正……”我开始绞尽脑汁地回忆，如果漏掉一条那么扣掉的分数就会翻倍，但是如果我承认了一条并没有犯过的错误也会被加入列表，“……房间没有收拾整齐……”我数了几条，感觉已经说全了。  
“大部分。”欧文点击了几下鼠标，一条手带从打印机里滑了出来，我的心脏漏跳了一拍，“除了一条，你迟到了。”  
我睁大眼睛转过头去，墙上的指针已经越过了12。欧文轻轻托起我冰凉的左手，把印着数量的手带绑在我纤细的手腕上，“迟到会被扣除三分，因为你遗漏了这一条，所以扣除六分。”  
我吞了一下口水，抬起手看着那条腕带上的数字，是72。  
惩戒会会依次使用三种工具，分别是戒尺，皮拍和板子，每种20下，其余每两分折合为一下藤条，也就是说我一会儿要挨6下藤条。  
“我要是你，现在就会赶紧去惩戒室。”欧文医生用没有温度的声音警告我，从我指尖上取下了监控器，“毕竟这里只写了数目，可是没写力度。”  
  
纵使我再不情愿，惩罚加重的可能性依旧促使我飞也似地赶到了惩戒室的门口。桑德斯太太用责怪的目光看了我一眼，然后叫我脱去除了内裤以外的其他下装，用标着我名字的衣架挂好，然后催促我立刻进入惩戒室。  
惩戒室厚重的隔音门甫一打开，屋里的哭声和响亮的巴掌声就立刻夺门而出。最早到达惩戒室的一批女孩正伏在其余两位惩戒师的膝盖上热身，其余的女孩在门口缩成一团，活像纪录片里为躲避暴风雪而紧紧挤在一起的帝企鹅。我光着脚踩在地上，瘦弱光裸的小腿打起了哆嗦，赶忙抱着胳膊躲在人群后面。  
趴在威尔逊先生腿上的女孩呜咽着，娇嫩的皮肤已经被染成了嫩粉色，于是威尔逊先生扶着她站了起来。女孩低着头站到了一旁，用手背抹着眼泪，而她的惩戒师站起身向我们走过来。  
站在前面的几个女孩立刻向后退去，然而威尔逊已经抓住了其中一个的胳膊。他并没有用力拖拽，只是严厉地要求她趴到自己的腿上。女孩自知无法逃脱自己的命运，无助地哭了起来。  
一石激起千层浪，站在她旁边的女孩也逐个开始啜泣起来。我眼前蒙起一层水雾，不自觉地向后退去，没想到直接撞到了身后的人，我转过头，欧文医生正沉着脸望着我。  
我哭哭啼啼地讨饶，然而还是被拎到了最后那把空着的椅子边上。欧文卷起白色衬衫的袖口，露出一段修长的小臂，引导着我趴下来。  
我们的椅子在最右侧，将其他两个挨打的女孩看得清清楚楚。狠厉的巴掌一下下抽打在她们的身后，卷起一片期期艾艾的哭泣，我仿佛感觉到自己的臀腿也火辣辣的疼起来。  
欧文褪下我最后的遮挡，把上衣也卷到腰上，还没等我做好心里建设，接二连三的巴掌就砸了下来。前面几下力度不大，我只是交叠起小腿就勉强挨了过去。然而随着时间的推移欧文也加大了力度，在我的身后铺上一层微微肿起的粉红。我攀着他的腿，疼得蜷起脚趾，不住地呜咽着，只觉得疼痛在身后肆虐而感受不到时间的流逝。  
终于，欧文扶起我让我到墙边站着，却不允许我把内裤提起来。在我的身边已经站了一群红着屁股的女孩，几乎每个人的脸上都挂着泪痕。尽管我们的屁股都火辣辣的，却没有一个人敢当着惩戒师的面把手探到身后去揉一揉。我偷偷地看着其他女孩的手腕，发现大多数人的数字都在60以下。  
  
当最后一个倒霉的女孩也从惩戒师的身上爬下来，霍华德先生从旁边的小屋子里取来了消过毒的工具。藤条是特意泡过的，垂下的一端还滴着水，我光是看看就觉得两腿发软，几乎不敢想象一会儿被它打上皮肤的惨状。  
惩罚的顺序是按照扣除分数由小到大排列的。作为扣分最多的人，我被要求跪在刑台头侧的矮凳上，忍受恐惧的煎熬，直到最后才挨打。  
惩戒会使用的刑台像一个没有靠背的沙发，被点到名字的女孩趴伏在上面，小腹被枕头垫高，小腿翘起搭在扶手上，被下一个女孩牢牢抱住，手向前伸被我握住，随后她的惩戒师会根据她手腕上的数目用相应的工具给予她惩罚。  
欧文医生打开名单简单地扫视了一下。惩戒室里的空气好像凝固了，只留下死一般的寂静，连呼吸声都显得嘈杂。我们大气都不敢出，直到欧文顺次念出了两个名字。  
我注意到一个女孩的脸瞬间变得像纸一样惨白，被霍华德先生催促了几句才发着抖走出来。她哭着趴伏下来，我握住她的手，感觉自己像是攥住了一块北极的寒冰。我看着她毫无血色的脸，也忍不住颤抖起来。  
威尔逊先生拎着戒尺走到她的身后，沉声要求她叙述自己的错误。女孩边哭边说，每说出一条就换来几下严厉的戒尺，然后是皮拍。威尔逊先生最后用板子在臀峰下侧给了她重重的几下，把那个区域揍得通红。随后她被要求走到门口的高脚凳上罚坐十分钟，这是惩戒会的最后一个环节。女孩通红的屁股在沾到凳子的一瞬间就痛得让她直吸气，然而罚坐的规矩是双脚必须悬空，双手也不能触碰到凳子，否则计时归零。  
  
当倒数第三个女孩把手递给我的时候，我注意到她腕带上的数字超过了60。待她的屁股被揍成了大红色，霍华德先生放下了板子，转而拎起了藤条。他侧站着，抓着一端用力在空气中挥舞了两下，发出咻咻的声响，趴在刑台上的女孩立刻挣扎了起来，我几乎用尽了全身的力气才握住了她的手腕。  
“趴好。”霍华德先生严厉地呵斥她，“或者你想多挨几下？”  
跪坐在尾侧的女孩也哭了，似乎看到了自己一会儿的命运。霍华德先生用藤条点了点受罚者的臀尖，待她稍放松些才扬起来抽打下去。女孩疼得猛地痉挛了一下，旋即痛苦地呻吟了起来。一条中空的鞭痕从她的臀峰上浮起来，在她红肿的身后显得格外刺眼。紧接着按住她腿的女孩也被拉到了刑台上接受了四种工具轮流的责打，痛哭流涕地转去高脚凳上罚坐。我知道现在轮到我了。  
我的膝盖因为长时间的跪坐已经变得红肿而僵硬，只能慢慢地从矮凳上爬下来。欧文医生唤来两个刚刚罚坐完毕的女生负责按着我。  
我在刑台上趴好，臀部被垫高，手脚都被固定住，害怕得不住地流眼泪。欧文医生用戒尺在我身后点了点，然后毫不留情地砸了下来。  
啪！和之前一样，他每打五下才换一个位置，连臀腿交界处的嫩肉也不放过，直到我的身后浮起四条平行肿起的伤痕。我的手心浸满了汗水，不断在心中默默数着，一方面希望快点结束，一方面对刑具的不断升级充满了恐惧，宁可时间停在这里。  
我呜呜地哭咽着，只换来安慰性的两下抚摸。欧文换了皮拍拿在手里，冰凉的皮革贴在我发烫的皮肤上，吓得我打了个哆嗦。  
“深呼吸，放松。”欧文用皮拍轻轻在我的臀峰上拍了拍。我努力试图平静下来，然而呼吸却是紊乱的，只能尽量放松臀部的肌肉，试图催眠自己忽略那些火辣辣的疼痛。  
啪！皮拍抽打在左侧的臀部上，留下一片红肿的圆形的痕迹，我立刻呻吟着向左扭转了腰肢，然而小腿被紧紧地固定住，无论如何也无法大幅度地改变方向。  
“保持你的姿势。”欧文严肃地命令道，抬手在我的右臀上用同样的力度抽打了一记。  
我努力控制着自己的身体，然而接连的疼痛使我总是忍不住左右倾斜。打到半程的时候欧文对我的“挑衅”终于做出了回应。他将接连的五下连续抽打在同一个位置上，打得我不住地哀嚎，紧接着又换到另一侧，连续打完了余下的五记。  
我哭得嗓子都发哑，只能断断续续地小声讨饶：“太疼了……我真的不敢了……”  
欧文换掉了皮拍，用带孔的板子微微用力压在我的皮肤上，带来一片肿胀的刺痛：“或许你只有在足够疼的时候才能记住教训？”  
我抬起含着泪水的眼睛看着他，委屈得不住地摇头。欧文松开了压在我身后的刑具，扬起一个高度然后重重敲打下去。更多的眼泪从我的眼眶里涌出来，半是生理上的疼痛，半是情绪的难过。而板子上孔径边缘所带来的刺痛更加清晰，从臀峰一层层盖到臀腿交界处。每一下板子都会抽得我皮肤发白，随后才泛起红色，直到把我身后的皮肤染成了均匀的大红色，甚至出现了半透明的水肿。  
然而板子停下的时候我却完全没有感到如释重负。相反，当欧文抚着我红肿的皮肤检测是否有肿块的时候，我的胃因为恐惧缩成了一团。  
待我的哭声降下去一些，欧文捋起那根光滑的藤条，轻轻敲打在我的身后：“我希望你已经想明白自己的错误了？”  
“我应当规范自己的行为。”我哭着忏悔道，显然这并不是我的真心话，“我愿意为自己不当的行为接受严厉的惩罚。”  
“你会被原谅的，格蕾丝小姐。”欧文用严肃却温和的语气说道，“我希望你在一星期之后不会再处于同样的境地。”  
我感觉到藤条离开了我的身后，吓得闭上了眼睛。随即我听到空气被划破的声音，刀割一样的疼痛瞬间在我的身后炸开，我旋即尖叫了起来，小腿也抽搐了一下，泪水夺眶而出。欧文对我的痛苦视而不见，一鞭一鞭地在我的臀腿上打出平行的伤痕，每一下都使我疼得猛地一抖，却完全无法移动半分。  
即使欧文放下了藤条，我还依旧哭个不停。欧文温柔地抚摸着我汗湿的脊背，不断安慰着我，却打了个手势示意两个女孩不要放开。  
我半是惊恐半是疑惑地看着他，却看到威尔逊先生拿了一瓶我没见过的药水和纱布递给他。欧文用镊子夹着纱布浸透，用哄骗小孩子注射疫苗的语气说道：“我要给你上一些药，你只要不乱动，我就免除你罚坐的十分钟。”  
然而我并不是小孩子，冰激凌法则对我不起作用，一听到这话就立马挣扎了起来。威尔逊先生马上唱起了白脸：“如果你不好好配合就再加6下藤条，格蕾丝小姐。”  
“只需要敷三分钟，”欧文医生柔声安慰我，左手却悄然压住了我的腰肢，右手将纱布准确而飞快地覆满了我的整个臀部，“你是个勇敢的女孩对吗？”  
药水在最初沾上我皮肤的时候只有冰凉湿滑的触感。然而和前一天的姜汁一样，随着它渗入皮肤，剧烈的刺痛感马上蔓延开来，不比挨藤条的时候轻松多少。  
我的确哭得像个诊所里的孩子，根本没有留意到欧文医生不住地安慰我了些什么话。等到刺痛感减弱了一些，欧文松开我把纱布揭了下来，却不允许我触碰那里的皮肤。我跌跌撞撞地从刑台上爬下来，感觉全身的水分都被哭干了。  
  
南茜和梅丽莎应该是去吃晚饭了，宿舍里空荡荡的。我换上睡袍，有气无力地缩进了被子里。我累得几乎虚脱，然而身后的疼痛却让我怎么都睡不着。  
我听到有人在门口敲门，然而却完全不想理会。敲门声停了一会儿，又响了一次，紧接着是一片沉默。正当我以为那个人已经走远的时候，门被轻轻推开了，我听到欧文医生的脚步声渐渐走进。  
我还留着一盏昏暗的床头灯，不一会儿就感觉到他的身影挡住了光线，鼻间嗅到熟悉的男士香水的气味。他靠着我的床沿坐下来。  
欧文拧开药膏，轻手轻脚地拉开我的被子，用棉签沾着涂抹在我红肿的膝盖上，又用一瓶眼霜小心翼翼地敷在我眼睛周围。  
我闭着眼装死，克制着自己想要拥抱他的欲望。欧文又轻轻抬起我露在被子外面的胳膊塞进了被子里。他关上我床头的台灯，我感觉到他温暖的气息逐渐离我远去，不知为何漾起一种怅然若失的感觉。  
  
原先敷在我身后的烈性药物逐渐起了作用，臀部的疼痛缓缓减退，我也终于跌入了梦乡。待我再次醒来的时候发现梅丽莎和南茜正在一起低声谈笑，只留了一盏昏暗的小灯发出淡黄色的光芒。  
我睁开迷茫的眼神四顾，这才发现欧文在枕边为我留下了一把薄荷味的润喉糖，压在一张扣放的白纸上面。  
我慢慢剥开糖纸把润喉糖含在嘴里，感觉丝丝缕缕的凉意渗入我干渴的喉咙。我拿起那张纸翻过来，发现那是我的成绩单。  
历史那一栏标着一个A，戏剧更是拿到了一个A+。尽管数学我只拿到了一个C，但是试题并不容易，我猜测许多女孩甚至没有及格，霍华德先生应当没有时间找我的麻烦。  
我的目光继续向下看去，随即感到心脏猛地沉了下去：一个鲜红刺眼的F被标在生物的成绩栏里。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：含罚坐及少量打手板情节

周日的一整天我都心神不宁，仿佛头顶悬着一把断头刀，随时随地会落下来。  
梅丽莎的数学没有及格，吃过午饭之后不久就被霍华德先生叫到他的教室里教训了一顿。她回来的时候眼圈还有些发红，南茜让她趴在床上，小心翼翼地拉下连裤袜和内裤，露出一段触目惊心的红肿，我用指尖沾了药膏一点点揉进她的滚烫的皮肤里。梅丽莎紧紧地咬着牙没出声，但我猜想她一定不那么好受。  
吃晚饭的时候我和伍德先生坐在一起，他一面狼吞虎咽地打扫着他的番茄肉酱意大利面，一面向我抱怨每周惩戒会的视频多么不好剪辑。我心不在焉地听着，突然插嘴问道：“你们一般什么时候找不及格的学生算账啊？”  
拉尔夫的嘴里塞满了意面，含糊不清地跟我解释：“他们三个一般周末都在忙着处理公司业务，做累了想换换脑子就找一个学生进来揍一顿。”  
我翻了一个大大的白眼：“那你呢？你不会剪累了找个学生歇歇手吗？”  
“我可跟他们不一样。”拉尔夫一脸大义凛然的表情，坚决和领导们划清界线，“我出卷子都出主观题，只要你言之有理就不扣分，确保每个人都及格，毕竟……”  
“你不会打人？”我冷嘲热讽道。  
拉尔夫张了张嘴，没有想出什么反驳的话来，只得悻悻地怂了怂肩，小声嘟嘟囔囔：“天生我才必有用，就算我做不了惩戒师，这公司没了我也开不下去。”  
我不屑地哼了一声，几口把剩下的沙拉都吞进了肚子，一抬头却看见一个面色发白的女孩向我走过来，心里顿时一沉。  
“欧文医生让你吃过饭之后去一趟医务室。”她小声对我说道，嗓音还带着隐隐的哭腔，我注意到她的脸颊上还残留着未干的泪痕。  
我的胃翻江倒海了起来，几乎快把刚塞进去的沙拉重新吐出来。拉尔夫关切地看了我一眼：“你还好吗？”  
“你说呢？”我皱着眉头瞪回去。  
“原来你的生物学挂了。”拉尔夫恍然大悟，随即就露出一脸幸灾乐祸的表情，仿佛马上把剪辑的痛苦抛在了脑后，“我记得欧文医生提醒过你不要偏科？”  
“关你什么事。”我恶狠狠地说道，端起餐盘头也不回地走了。  
“加油，萨曼莎！”伍德在我身后愉快地喊着，“我特别喜欢剪你们两个的视频。”  
“累死你。”我咬牙切齿地嘀咕道。

我的嚣张气焰只持续了不到三分钟。当我走到医务室门口的时候，一切有关疼痛的记忆都从我脑海的沟沟回回里争先恐后地涌了出来，让我的双腿一阵阵的发软。  
我敲了敲门，得到欧文的允许之后就走了进去。  
欧文还在办公，见我进来才停下了手里的工作，示意我在他对面坐下：“我对你的成绩不是非常满意，格蕾丝小姐。”他平静地说道，“我记得我似乎提醒过你不要偏科？”  
我极力使自己的呼吸平稳下来，但是这非常难，尤其当旁边摆着一张软布矮凳，旁边还摆着一排吓人的工具的时候。  
“我的理科一直很差……”我嗫嚅着解释道，越说声音越小，“上中学的时候就这样……”  
“这不是你不及格的理由。”欧文严肃地说道，我不敢直视他的眼睛，“每个人都有不擅长的东西，你需要学会适应。而且我认为你得到这个成绩的理由不是因为不擅长。”他抽出一张纸平放在我面前，“这一周你因为上课不专心被扣除了32分，其中有27分是在生物课上扣的。”  
我顿时慌乱了起来，欧文继续说下去：“生物课一周只有240分钟，你有一大半的时间都在走神，你在想什么？”  
我在想你啊。我呆呆地望着欧文，一句辩解的话也说不出口。  
欧文抱着手臂一瞬不瞬地看着我，指尖轻轻敲打着胳膊，似乎是在等着我的回答。我的目光躲躲闪闪，不敢说出实情，只得避重就轻：“就是……胡思乱想……”  
欧文的脸色阴沉下去，站起身走到矮凳的边上：“过来。”  
我慢慢挪过去，乖乖地把连裤袜和内裤褪下去，俯身撑在凳子上，两腿都害怕得发颤，心里只祈祷着他能打轻一些。  
欧文把我的裙子用夹子固定好，接着用指尖试探了一圈臀部的柔软程度。我正瑟瑟地发着抖，忽然看到欧文把一个平板放在我的视线范围里，显示得正是我身后的状况，屏幕的角上还有一个小小的字母A。也许是昨天的烈性药物起了效果，原先的红肿和鼓起的棱子大半都消失了，只留下淡淡的粉色。  
“我会给你F等级的惩罚。”欧文宣布道，“如果你继续保持这样的学习状态，我就会在接下来的每一场考试之后给予你相应等级的惩罚，直到你的成绩达到A级为止。你明白了吗？”  
我咽了一口唾液，用发颤的声音回答道：“明白了。”  
手册将惩罚的等级分为A-H八个等级。最轻的是A级，只有一层淡淡的粉红色，大概就是我身后的皮肤现在的状态。热身一般会达到C级。而最重的是H级，大面积青紫，甚至有少量出血，是试镜的演员需要达到的等级。平日里惩罚的最高上限是G级，出现小面积的青紫或者藤条的鞭痕。E级以下的程度仅用软膏就可以在第二天完全恢复原状，而如果像我昨天那样被打到了G级，第二天又不幸还有拍摄计划，就需要用到烈性药物才能堪堪恢复。  
“你可以自己挑一样工具。”欧文说道。  
我犹豫着来回逡巡着，只觉得身后隐隐约约地作痛，好像每一样工具都轮番抽打在我身后一般。我挨个抚摸着这些工具，指尖发颤，大概花了好几分钟才挑了一个皮拍出来。它的受力范围更广，质地也较柔软，砸在皮肉上起码不至于到难以忍受的地步。  
“不错的选择。”欧文评价道，我分不出来他是真心实意还是冷嘲热讽。他拿走了其他的工具，手持皮拍走到我的身后，示意我略微分开双腿，塌下腰，臀部放松。

啪！皮拍狠狠地砸在我的身后，留下一个圆圆的红痕，又慢慢褪去。疼痛在屏幕上变得可视化，无意间被放大。我闷哼了一声，眼前也浮起水汽。  
皮拍有规律地扬起又落下，一左一右结结实实地击打在我臀峰下侧，很快就让那个区域浮起一层薄薄的肿痕，温度也逐渐升高。我蜷起脚趾抵抗着疼痛，呼吸也紊乱起来。  
屏幕上小小的字母变成了B又变成了C，我却感觉仿佛已经到了忍耐的极限，忍不住小幅度地抬起小腿。跨过C级的界限之后，欧文落拍的力度明显增大了，每一下都携着风重重落在我的身后，稍一失神就被抽得向前一冲，在眼眶里打转了许久的泪水终于夺眶而出，唇齿间露出越来越多的呻吟。  
屏幕上的字母终于变成了D，而我已经不能控制自己保持在原位，每挨一下都忍不住挪动一下姿势，拧着腰肢试图躲避开施暴的皮拍。我的臀部变得红肿不堪，如同一片滚烫的火海，无论我怎样挣扎都炙烤着我的皮肉。离目标还差整整两个等级，我绝望而无助地啜泣了起来。  
欧文看我实在撑不下去了，只得宽许我换一个姿势。他拿来一个软垫放在矮凳边上，示意我跪上去，俯身趴在凳子上。我哆嗦着照做了，伤痕累累的臀部卡在凳子边缘上，像是待宰的羔羊。欧文医生用手沿着臀峰向下一寸寸地抚下去，确保没有出现硬块或者局部的淤痕。  
我紧紧抱着矮凳，害怕得不住地呜咽。欧文甫一把皮拍重新贴上我的皮肤，我立刻就大哭着开始讨饶：“太疼了……我保证下周好好学习，再也不走神了……”  
“如果你真的能够做到的话，”欧文慢条斯理地用皮拍轻轻敲击着我的臀瓣，突然发力抽打上去，“那么你下周就不用趴在这里挨揍了。”  
我哭得梨花带雨，只觉得刚刚减缓下来的疼痛经他这一下又重新燃烧起来。我最怕这种无边无际的责打，既不能计数也不能计时，没有任何办法转移注意力，只能生生地一下下挨着，眼看着自己的屁股被敲打成了一个熟透的番茄。  
等惩罚等级达到E的时候时间仿佛凝固了。皮拍狠厉的击打像是一场永不停歇的暴风雨，每一下都精准地落在我肿胀的皮肉上，疼得我一面蹬腿一面猛地抬起上身。欧文用左手压住我的肩背将我按回矮凳上，右手抡圆皮拍开始不间断地抽打，直到两个臀瓣红成了半透明的状态，浮肿的臀肉开始失去弹性，屏幕上的字母才终于变为了F。  
欧文松开我把工具放回去，我立刻瘫软下来放声大哭。他走回来拍抚着我的脊背，一口一口喂我喝着温水，却一反常态地没有开口安慰我。

我慢慢放松下来，逐渐转为低声啜泣。欧文扶着我站起来，面无表情地点了点角落里的一把高脚凳：“坐上去。”  
我惊恐地瞪大眼睛望着他，摇着头向后退去，声音里顿时染上哭腔：“不要，求求你……”  
欧文没有开口催促，也没有上前捉住我。他就站在原地，安静地等待我结束崩溃的哭泣。  
我抱着手臂低头哭个不停，最终还是不得不面对自己的命运，昨天才幸运逃过的罚坐最终还是补了回来。我挪到高脚凳边上，十分不情愿地爬了上去。  
臀部的皮肤还是滚烫的，刚一沾上冰冷的硬木椅面就疼得我直抽气，立马伸直脚尖去够椅子下侧的横档，双手也紧紧撑着凳子的边缘，刚刚止住的泪水又涌出来。  
“坐好。”欧文严厉地呵斥我，“手不准碰椅子。”  
我委屈得泪流满面，只顾着抽抽噎噎地哭，不得不松开手向后坐好，疼痛立刻张牙舞爪地蔓遍了我的整个臀部。欧文把一个写字板和一根红笔塞给我，让我把自己错误满天的卷子改正：“改完你就可以回去了。”  
我摇摇头，隔着满眼泪水可怜巴巴地看着他：“可是我不会啊。”  
欧文沉下脸，语气也变得冰冷起来：“所以你在考试结束之后没有去书上查看自己不会的题目吗？”  
我吓得心尖直颤，还是不得不摇了摇头，眼睁睁看着他拎起一把戒尺朝我走过来：“把手伸出来。”他命令道。  
我战战兢兢地伸出手，手心里满是汗水，冰冰凉凉地被他握住，随即就是几下狠厉的抽打。  
“你不是不够聪明，格蕾丝。”他铁青着脸说道，“你只是完全没有学习的主动性。”  
我颤颤巍巍地捧着被抽红的手心，边哭边拿了笔去看那些我完全不会的题目。欧文站在我的身后，一题一题地给我讲解：“动物细胞进行有氧呼吸的场所是什么？”  
“核糖体？”  
欧文没有回答我，只是掀开我的裙摆，重重抽打了一记。我坐在凳子上，只有臀峰上方的一小块屁股露在外面。欧文把戒尺侧过来挥舞，在那个区域留下来一道细窄的红痕。我边哭边想着这个晚上永远无法过去了。  
“线粒体。”他板着脸纠正道。  
“我不会拼。”我小声说道，甚至做好了挨揍的准备。  
欧文深深地吸了一口气，似乎是在拼命压制自己的怒火：“M-i-t-o-c-h-……”他一个一个字母拼读着，看着我把它们写下来，“抄十遍。”他命令道。  
我哭得视线都模糊，手也不受控制。抄了八九遍才发现中间写错了一个，后面的就全错了。欧文看了一眼却怒极反笑，轻轻用戒尺点了点我的手背：“你到底想干嘛？”  
我感觉自己今天晚上肯定逃不过一顿藤条，哭得更伤心了：“太疼了……我真的集中不了注意力……”  
欧文沉默地望了我一会儿，我正等着他去取藤条，没想到他深深地叹了一口气，语气终于缓和下来：“我给你两个选择：要么今天改完错题我放你走，要么你可以拿回去改，但是从明天起到周四，每天七点半到我的教室来，我会考问你当天的功课。”  
我明白考问功课的深层含义，但我现在别无选择，任何能够让我逃离这把椅子的选项我都会接受：“我选第二个。”我马上说道，心里的一颗石头总算落了地。  
欧文把我抱下来放在两腿之间柔声安慰，耐心地等着我平静下来。我靠在他怀里，看着他熟练地在我的掌心抹了药，然后是伤痕累累的臀部，最后是哭红的眼睛。

如果可以，我真希望时间可以永远停在这个时刻。


	9. Chapter 9

我得承认我有一点点嫉妒南茜。且不说她的皮肤那样白而有弹性，金发像是用四月穿过树枝的阳光缠绕成的，身姿匀称而饱满，举手投足之间不经意地流露出优雅与自信。而我却又矮又瘦，干瘪得如同枯萎的向日葵。更不消说她聪明而优秀，每科成绩都能轻轻松松的达到A级。然而她却并不是传统的乖乖女，相反她的骨子里藏着一股离经叛道的本能，一种热带沙滩般的热情和恰到好处的圆滑。我敢肯定每一科的老师都很喜欢她，或者说其实每个人都很喜欢她。比如我有时候会看到欧文医生站在走廊里和她谈笑，我敢肯定他从来没有对我这样笑过。  
“萨曼莎，”南茜用笔敲敲我的手背，一脸无奈，“你在听吗？”  
我这才回过神来，一脸茫然地转过脸：“什么？”  
“骨头啊。”南茜没好气地瞪了我一眼，“这是什么骨？”  
“挠骨？”  
“那叫做桡骨，况且这不是桡骨。”南茜纠正我，“你猜你这样回答欧文医生要挨几下戒尺？”  
我打了个哆嗦，脸也涨红了，赶紧聚精会神地看起书来。可是这些骨头这样繁杂，我根本记不住，更何况现在离七点半只剩下不到二十分钟了，而我却什么都没有学会。  
南茜叹了口气，一脸对我今晚命运的忧虑：“我还能替你做什么？”  
“把你的脑子借我两个小时？”  
“还有吗？”  
“皮埃尔是谁？”鬼使神差的，这句话就从我的嘴里冒了出来，我恨不得给自己一个嘴巴。  
“谁？”南茜用怀疑的眼神看着我。  
“没什么。”我躲开她的目光，心虚得直冒汗，“图书馆里有一本书上写着他的名字，但是我没听说过这个人。”  
“可能是伍德先生手下的剪辑师吧。”南茜心不在焉地说道。  
  
欧文医生的教室就在医务室的旁边，挂着各种人体解剖的彩色挂图，靠墙的透明玻璃展柜里放着橡胶的器官模型，角落里还有一副可拆卸的塑料骨骼模型。我早去了几分钟，想再认一认那些模型，可是越看心里越没底，好像刚刚死记硬背下来的那一点内容也从脑子里漏掉了。欧文医生推门而入的时候我被吓了一跳，战战兢兢地转过身看着他。  
欧文被我的样子逗笑了，看起来好像没有昨天那么生气了。“我希望你准备好了。”他挑起眉毛看着我。  
我不知道他指的是功课还是挨打，但是我两样都没有准备好，所以只是摇了摇头，感觉到自己今晚的命运堪忧。  
欧文倒是没跟我计较，只是搬了我昨天罚坐用的高脚凳过来，示意我跪上去。凳子是硬木的材质，硌得我膝盖生疼。凳面又小，我的半条小腿都露在外面，勉强支撑住摇摇欲坠的身子。欧文把我的裙摆一点点卷起来，拢到前面让我自己攥住，然后把我其余的下装拽了下来，臀腿颤巍巍地暴露在空气里。  
臀上的肿痕还有部分没有消下去，欧文指尖微微用力地揉捏了一下，带来一点微微的刺痛。我不敢松开裙摆，身子也不敢动，然而心里却怕得直颤，根本不敢想象一会儿戒尺揍上去会是什么样的惨状。  
欧文拿了戒尺过来，用激光笔点着骨骼模型的大腿部分：“这是什么骨？”  
“股骨。”我马上回答道。  
“很好。”欧文医生露出一个满意的微笑，激光笔转向胸廓的最下缘，“这是什么？”  
“肋骨。”  
“第几根？”  
第几根？我瞪大了眼睛，根本没想到他会问这个问题，手忙脚乱地从上面开始数。欧文并不拦着我，只是抱着手臂站在一旁像看热闹一样，半天才悠然催促道：“数明白了吗？”  
“嗯……第13根。”我犹犹豫豫地回答道，心里浮起一种不详的预感。  
啪！果然，话音刚落，戒尺就狠狠地砸了下来，正落在臀尖上，抽得我倒吸了一口凉气，生理性的泪水顿时涌了上来。  
“我在课上讲过，肋骨一共12根。”欧文说道，激光笔从上划下来，“你刚刚把锁骨也算进去了。”  
我含着眼泪点点头，吸了吸鼻子继续随着激光笔一个个回答：“这是髋骨……这是髌骨……嗯，盆骨……”  
激光笔移向小腿，我开始不安了起来：“桡骨？嗯，不不不，是挠骨。”  
啪啪啪！不出所料，连续三下戒尺接连抽打在一处，一条红肿得透明的尺痕从我的身后浮起来，我疼得呜咽出声，带着哭腔辩解道：“你说的……内尺外挠。”  
欧文又不客气的给了我一尺子，没好气地重新解释：“内尺外桡，说的是小臂的两块骨头。你都给人家移到腿上去了。”  
“那腿上的是什么？”我被说懵了，呆呆地望着他。  
“你是在问我吗？”欧文被我气笑了，戒尺威胁性地抵在我身后，“你想挨几下来换我的答案？”  
我想说一下，但是终究不敢，踌躇了半天才犹豫着决定：“六……四下……”  
“64下？”  
“四下，四下。”我赶紧说道，神经紧紧地绷着，生怕他嫌少。  
没想到欧文真的即刻挥尺在我的臀峰下面狠狠地揍了四下，打得我小腿抽搐，把裙摆攥成皱皱巴巴的一团，汗水也浸透了布料。我心里后悔极了，若是知道他真会照我说的数目打，还不如直接说一下。  
“内胫外腓。”欧文用激光笔指着，“如果你记不清方位，那么记住胫骨主要起支撑左右，比腓骨大很多。”  
待所有的模型考完，欧文拿了一张空白的图谱放在我前面，让我把标出的骨头的名字写出来。  
“坐下写，错一个五下。”欧文用没有温度的声音命令道。我含着泪水投去一个哀求的目光，意料之中的没有得到任何回应。  
我勉强挨着椅面坐下，滚烫的皮肤贴着冰凉的硬木，疼得来回扭动，眼泪也止不住地流，指尖发颤，注意力根本集中不起来。勉强写了大部分，到底还是分不清楚小腿和小臂上的四块骨头，乱写一气。  
欧文拿了一支红笔更正我的答案，每画一个叉我的心尖就颤抖一下。最后数了数，一共错了七处，几乎是一半的题量了。  
我跪上凳子，自觉地颤颤巍巍着卷起裙摆，把遍布尺痕的臀部暴露出来。欧文的尺子刚一抵上来，我就忍不住哭了起来。  
欧文叹了口气，走上前把我揽在怀里，轻轻揉着我红肿的皮肤，待我安静下来才重新拿起戒尺，却毫不手软地一下下抽打上来。  
我紧紧地攥着裙摆向上提着，露出尽量多的臀腿任由戒尺砸出一道道红肿的痕迹。我不敢乱动，无论身后如何滚烫成一片火海，也只能任由眼泪止不住的往下掉，哭得一抽一抽的。我默默在心里计数，一面祈祷着时间能够快点过去，好让施暴的戒尺停下来。  
最终，欧文放下戒尺：“我给你五分钟的时间重新背过，然后再默写。错一个十下戒尺。”  
我哭得不能自已，欧文却没有再来安慰我。这次坐下的痛苦更甚，而时间更长。我刚刚吃尽了注意力不集中的教训，只能拼劲全力克制大哭的欲望往脑子里填塞知识。  
这一次我只错了两处，然而还是被拎起来结结实实地打了二十下戒尺。最后的几下我实在挨不住了，身体摇摇摆摆地往前冲过去。我惊慌失措地松开裙摆去抓凳子的边缘，然而重心已经倾斜，眼看就要跌下凳子去。欧文医生眼疾手快地一把把我捞起来，用左臂紧紧地托着我的上身。  
我伏在他的小臂上抽抽噎噎地哭着，感觉到裙子被重新掀起来，吓得紧紧攥住了他的衣服，不住地哀求道：“轻点……我下次不错了……”  
“再错怎么办？”欧文威胁性地用戒尺点点我的身后。  
我不敢答了，我真的不能保证下次全对，只能沉默地继续啜泣。欧文没得到我的保证，于是照着原先的力度继续把最后几下打完。有了他的支撑，我没了跌下椅子的顾虑，开始不安分地挣扎起来。  
欧文默许了我的小动作，只是让我重新坐下背诵，然后再次默写。不知道是不是他的斯巴达教育方法真的起了作用，我如神助攻一般快速而准确地写出了每一块骨头的名称。我惊讶地发现它们像是印刷品一样清晰而有序地刻在了我的脑海里。  
欧文把我从高脚凳上抱下来放在膝盖上轻轻摇晃着，像是在哄一个小孩子。  
“都记住了？”他半开玩笑似的颠了我一下，我顿时发出一声不舒服的嘤咛，然而还是不情愿地点了点头。我不得不承认这些知识并没有我想象中的那么难。或许正像南茜所说的那样，我只是单纯欠揍。  
而这只是第一天而已，我还要熬过同样的三天。


	10. Chapter 10

“很高兴见到你，凯瑟琳。我叫皮埃尔。”我抬起头对上男子温和的双眸，情不自禁地露出了一个回报的笑容。签售会已经进行了大半，此时出现的英俊青年竟大大消除了我的疲惫感。他的身材修长，穿着一身米色的针织毛衣，深灰色的风衣搭在小臂上，围巾松软的流苏垂下来。他打开扉页把书轻轻推到我的面前，我注意到他的手指也很漂亮，指甲修剪得整齐而干净。  
“我记得你，皮埃尔先生。”我笑着说道，用酸痛的手指机械地签下千篇一律的祝语和我的笔名，“你刚刚在提问环节问我这本书里有没有写进我的真实经历。”  
“非常抱歉，我并非想要冒犯你。”他温声向我道歉，声音听起来像是冬日里加了稀奶油的热摩卡，“我只是想说这本书的笔调非常真实动人，令人感同身受。”  
我不以为意地笑了笑，合上书页把书推回去：“不必在意，我并没有被冒犯到。从我个人来讲，艺术作品都是对于现实生活的再加工，或许大部分作家笔下的人物多少都会沾有一点他们自己的影子。”  
“再次为我的冒犯道歉，”他温和地咄咄逼问道，像是给我挖开了一个甜蜜的陷阱，“那么你一般会对真实故事的哪个部分进行加工呢？”  
我迟疑了一下，感觉心上的某处伤口被他漫不经心地触碰了一下。出乎意料的是，不知为何我竟浮出一丝莫名的信任感，仿佛这场对话是在和认识了半生的老友交谈。我思索了片刻，还是坦然地合盘托出：“我会修改掉故事的结尾，毕竟你知道，现实生活中往往没有那样快乐的结局。”  
不知道是不是我的错觉，我看到他褐色的眼睛里闪过一丝不易察觉的哀愁，只在一瞬间就像天边的飞鸟一般消失了。“谢谢你。”他笑笑，接过书夹在怀里，为下一个读者让出位置。不知为何，在我无意间触摸到他手指的刹那，一股无端的遗憾感猛地从心底冒了出来，像藤蔓一样攀满了我的整个心房。  
签售会规定了不允许给我送任何礼物，因此直到结尾我才发现一张白色的卡片被塞在样书的底下。我把它翻过来，只见到背面用漂亮的笔迹写着一串数字。

闹铃响起，我怅然若失地从梦中醒过来，皮埃尔的脸庞从我的记忆里消失了。我突然想到，甚至或许他未必就叫做皮埃尔。那次签售会已经过去一年多了，我的记忆一片模糊，把毫不相干的几件事张冠李戴地记在一起也不奇怪。  
第二天的生物课讲了内脏的解剖结构。大概是这些内容并没有骨骼结构那样难，尽管我还是挨了几下，但也依旧比周一好过得多，等到周三早上我臀上的伤就好了个七七八八。可还没等我高兴多久，当天的授课内容就给我泼了一桶凉水。  
这一天讲的是神经系统的解剖。我云里雾里的听着欧文念了一大堆端脑小脑中脑丘脑，终于开始怀疑起自己的颅腔里是不是真的存在着这些结构。而当我到处找寻南茜的身影，却发现她正和欧文医生站在走廊里谈笑的时候，心情更是跌到了谷底。  
“格蕾丝小姐，”欧文首先注意到了我，转过头来对我微笑，“我可以为你做点什么吗？”  
“我要找南茜问个生物学的问题。”我气呼呼地别过脸去不肯看他。显然他根本没弄明白我为什么会突然生气。  
欧文停滞了一下，随之露出困惑的表情：“为什么不问我？”  
我倒是没想过这个问题，顿时一副被噎住了的表情。南茜赶紧拉过我的手，笑着为我解围：“我们到旁边去说，萨曼莎。”  
我看到欧文站在原地和他一贯的绅士作风做斗争，我敢肯定他非常想偷听我到底在和南茜说什么，只是出于高尚的道德标准才不得不放弃这个想法。或者也许他并不能理解我心尖上那种隐忍的酸涩与不满，仅仅是因为他从来没有和我像那样谈笑过。  
“你怎么了亲爱的？”南茜把我拉到一个拐角处才问道。她用打趣的目光看着我，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒，“你怎么会想起来问一个生物学的问题？”  
“不是一个，是很多个。”我沮丧地说道，这句话倒完全是真的，“看在上帝的份上，今天的生物课我一句没听懂。我今天晚上死定了，南茜。”

复习神经系统的解剖让我感觉自己在往一个满满当当的缸子里灌水，每当南茜试图让我记下一个新的结构我就会相应的忘记一个旧的。最后的最后，当我不得不前往生物学的教室的时候，我感觉自己仿佛是要奔赴刑场的玛丽女王。  
欧文医生正坐在讲台上等我，神色一如往常。然而经过了这么多天的交手，我感觉自己已经被他训练成了生物课PPT里那只巴普洛夫的狗，刚刚脱下裙子就觉得眼眶发酸，不自觉地竟抽抽噎噎地哭了起来。  
欧文有点无奈地走过来把我拉到他的怀里，轻轻摩挲着我的后背：“你哭什么？不是还没打呢。”  
“我真的学不会……”我边说变哭，越哭越委屈，那些难以名状的挫败感像开了闸一样争先恐后地往我的心尖上涌，涨得我的胸腔疼得像要炸开一样，声音也愈发尖锐起来，“你不能用你所擅长的东西来要求我，我做不到。”  
欧文不动声色地褪下了我的下装，用指尖一寸寸触碰检查恢复情况，似乎是在担心我因为没养好伤疼得厉害。然而待他确认了我并非生理性的原因才这么难过，便将我扶了起来。  
“或许你可以告诉我这一周为什么挨打。”欧文用温和而严肃的语气问道。  
“因为……我上一周没有及格……”我呜咽着回答道，不知所措地看着他。  
“那么你应当明白，我并没有要求你把不擅长的事情做到优秀的程度。你之所以今天会到这里接受惩罚，并非因为你不擅长，而是因为你对自己不喜欢的事情连一点最基础的努力都不肯付出。既然这是由你自己的错误造成的，你又在委屈什么？”  
我愣愣的睁大了眼睛，大滴大滴的泪水顺着脸颊滚落下来。欧文见我没有答复，拉着我的小臂把我引到腿上，随即重重地掴打在我的身后。  
我勉强挨了几下，却不知道是不是心理作用，只觉得今天的责打格外沉重，区区几下便使我的身后火烧火燎起来。我被压得动弹不得，只能偷偷攥着他的裤腿，试图缓解片刻疼痛。  
我绝不是因果报应理论的拥护者，然而如果说我一定要为下午莫名的妒意付出一点代价，那么现在就应当是结果了。欧文持续地抽打我可怜巴巴的一小块皮肉，似乎下定决心要把它染成玫瑰一般的颜色。我甚至觉得自己能够感受到身后的皮肤渐渐浮起肿块，而欧文却完全没有停下的打算。  
疼痛堆积成一座火山，炙热的岩浆在我的身后翻滚。我不知道是哪里来的勇气，突然猛地从欧文的腿上挣扎了下来，后退了几步飞快地远离了他。  
欧文完全没有料到我会这样做，顿时沉了脸，声音也严厉起来：“过来，别逼我去拿藤条。”  
我缩在角落里，隔着泪幕望着他。欧文向前逼近了一步，冷冷地开口：“你总是学不会为自己的行为负责，格蕾丝小姐。事实上我并不觉得你是因为缺少了关注才走到今天，我认为是你得到的太多，以至于根本没有意识到自己所拥有的一切。”  
他的这番话像是一记雷电，将那些陈年堆就的绝望和悲伤突然劈开一道裂缝，心头旧伤翻裂出肉芽，刺得我猛然爆发出满腔无处发泄的怒火。  
“不要站在你的制高点上俯视我。”我唇齿发颤，感觉每一个字眼都带着腥甜的鲜血从我的喉咙里滚出来，“我没有你那样富裕的家庭，没有人为我铺路，送我去读医学院。你无法理解我所经历的一切，就别高高在上地批判我的选择。”  
我以为欧文会被我激怒，然而事实上他平静得像一潭死水。他一瞬不瞬地注视着我，让我第一次注意到他瞳孔里暗藏的苦涩，随后淡然地开口说道：“我的父母在我三岁的时候由于犯罪双双被判入狱，我是由外祖父养大的，然而他在我十岁那年因病去世。于是后来我被送进孤儿院，直到十六岁考入大学才离开。我没有房子，读大学和医学院的贷款直到去年才刚刚还清。如果这就是你所认为的优越的话。”  
我错愕的听着他的遭遇，只觉得心上被人狠狠划了一刀，伤口汩汩地流出鲜血与脓汁，绽开一片刺痛和空虚感，泪水也不自觉地垂落下来。“对不起。”我慌乱地低声说道，只感到房间里的空气稀薄得令人窒息，忽然不顾一切地转过身向门口逃去。  
“萨曼莎！”欧文猛地站起来，伪装起的严厉一扫而空，张皇失措地想抓住我的胳膊。然而我哭着用力地甩开了他，头也不回地离开了他的教室。

回到宿舍以后我只顾蒙着被子哭，把南茜和梅丽莎搅得不知所措。我听到有人在门口敲门，也知道会是谁，可我并不想见他。  
南茜去开了门，我听到欧文的声音传进来，似乎是强压着焦虑和担忧：“抱歉打扰你们，我只是想跟格蕾丝小姐说两句话。”  
“她刚刚睡下了。”南茜笑了笑，不动声色地挡住他的去路，“或许你可以明天和她谈谈，医生。”  
“那么麻烦你帮我把这个给她。”欧文尴尬地说道，把手中的药瓶递给她，“如果她醒了，请转告她我很抱歉。”  
梅丽莎轻轻在我身边躺下，温柔地揽过我的肩膀：“如果你不肯告诉我们发生了什么，至少让我帮你上点药吧。”  
我红肿着眼睛摇了摇头，只是紧紧贴在她温暖的怀抱里，沉沉地睡了过去。

第二天我就领教了不上药的后果。没有处理的臀部比前一晚上肿得更厉害了，而我还得坐在教室里硬邦邦的椅子上上一天的课。我想也许我挪动身体的频率也许过大，以至于欧文在生物课上频频向我投来忧虑的复杂目光，甚至在写板书的过程中忘记了自己要说什么，这是之前从未发生过的事情。  
晚饭的时候伍德来找我聊天，一脸幸灾乐祸的好奇表情：“你到底干了什么让他难受成这样？”  
我翻了个白眼不肯接他的话题。由于我昨天擅自退出了拍摄，这一场废片自然没有流到他的手里。然而相应的我也拿不到一分拍摄费，相当于白挨了一顿打。  
伍德看我的表情不对，知趣的转开了话题：“我前两天还想问问你关于《欧那尼》的看法，你觉得我下周讲这一部怎么样？”  
“可以啊。”我漫不经心地用叉子扒拉着螺旋面，热腾腾的肉酱漫出番茄的香气，“只要别再讲荒诞派戏剧就行了。你讲《等待戈多》的时候整间教室里最多不超过三个人是清醒的，我是指加上你在内。”  
伍德对我的嘲讽不屑一顾，满脸都是洋溢的热情，用法语念了几句台词，见我听不懂又翻译成英语：“意思是'希望迟迟不来，苦死了等的人'。”  
我的心里不舒服地绞了一下，脸上却没有做出什么变化，只是挑起眉毛：“你还会法语？”  
伍德露出得意洋洋的笑容，像是一个在炫耀玩具的小孩一样：“我大学的时候是去加拿大留学的，小姐。”  
“你让我想起了我小时候，”我无情地给他泼冷水，刻意学着他的语气把留学两个字咬得很重，“那个时候我的梦想是去波士顿留学，或者是纽黑文。结果呢，我只沦落到了辛辛那提一所不知名的大学。”  
“你尽管笑吧，萨曼莎。”伍德淡然自若的插起一块西兰花，假装对我的话一点也不在意，“除了显示你对地理一无所知以外没有任何的意义。加拿大并不是美国的一部分。”  
“众多周知，拉尔夫。”我回敬道，“加拿大只是法语里芝加哥的说法。”  
我正忙着和伍德你一言我一语的斗嘴，却看见他的表情突然之间谨慎了起来，微微咳嗽了一声，眼睛躲躲闪闪地向我身后看去。我停顿了一下，似乎意识到什么一样心虚地转过头，正对上欧文不友好的目光。  
他的脸色看起来比揍我的时候还难看，仿佛刚刚生吞了一杯不加水的鲜榨柠檬。我尴尬地清了清嗓子，故意板起脸做出一副强硬的样子，实际上心里却直打鼓：“你有什么事吗？医生。”  
“我想和你单独聊聊，格蕾丝小姐。”欧文神色复杂地说道，态度近乎是低声下气了。而我最受不了别人的愧疚，我已经被愧疚的爱意浸泡了太久，近乎每一寸肌肤都浮肿起来。我宁可再挨上一顿昨天那样打也不希望他用这样的语气和我说话。  
于是我忙不迭地答应了他，生怕我们的关系就此停滞在这样的状态里：“我会去找你的，七点半，还在你的教室。”如果你不打我就更好了，我想着，但是没有说出来。  
欧文似乎松了一口气，表情也缓和下来。我看到他的脸上再次浮起熟悉笑容，心里的那种隐隐的作痛也散退了一些。伍德轮流在我们脸上小心翼翼地扫视了几轮，决定低下头继续吃他的沙拉。

“现在你得老实交代了。”欧文离开以后，伍德立刻转过来恶狠狠地逼问我，“你们现在是什么关系了？”  
“没有关系。”我大声反驳道，一副对他的好奇心十分不满的样子，脸却不由得涨红了，“关你什么事？”  
“本来不关我事的，”伍德抱怨道，“是你非要当着他的面喊我名字的，现在我觉得甚至关系到我工作的安危了。”  
“你不是说这个公司没了你开不下去吗？”我没好气地瞪了他一样，试图掩饰自己没由来的心虚，“我怎么会喜欢他呢……他……他可能都四十岁了。”  
伍德不屑地哼了一声，端起餐盘走人，还不忘回过头威胁我：“你要是骗我，就别想让我给你们做伴郎了。”  
“谁要你做伴郎啊！”我气得冲他的背影大喊大叫。


	11. Chapter 11

欧文轻轻用笔尖在我的笔记本上点了点，清了清喉咙：“我刚刚说了什么，格蕾丝小姐？”

我茫茫然地回过神来，垂着眼神开始胡编乱造：“你说……肺循环，就是……血会先通过肺，然后再……再……”

若是在平日，仅仅是这几句话就够我挨的了，更何况这已经不是我今晚的第一次走神了。然而欧文只是叹了口气，耐心地再次重头讲起，好像把自己的底线抛进了马里亚纳海沟。

我被他的步步退让搅得心烦意乱，焦躁地甩开了手中的笔：“你为什么不打我？”我质问道。

我发誓当我讲出这句话的时候想表达的就是它本身的字面意思。尽管我其实并不是真的想再承受一顿痛打，欧文讨好式的妥协实在让我感到难受。然而这句话落到他耳朵里就完全变了味道，让他误以为我在嘲讽他昨日的言辞，反而使他变本加厉地谨慎起来。

“我真的非常抱歉，格蕾丝。”欧文低声下气地说道，“如果我能做些什么来换取你的原谅的话。”

我干脆一言不发，重新拾起笔回到心血管的循环途径上。“我并不是因为你说了过分的话才生气的。”过了很久，我才喃喃地说道，“事实上我一直在等着有一个人告诉我这些实事，而他恰巧是你。”

欧文张了张嘴，却一句话都没有说出来。我故意忽略了他眼睛里的不忍，任由空气陷入难堪的沉默之中。

“我也会说法语。”半晌，欧文小声说道，“我也可以给你念雨果写的情书。”

我深深吸了一口气，旋即露出“友好”的微笑：“你偷听我的对话？”

“我是不小心听到的。”欧文小心翼翼地看着我的脸色，“我外祖父是法国人，他从小管我很严。我每天做完作业以后都要学法语，如果我法语的发音不够标准，或者用错了语法就得挨拖鞋底。”

“他会打你吗？”我挑起眉毛，忽然来了兴趣，手中的笔也停下了。

“他觉得我妈妈落得这样的结果全是他管教不严的错，所以我不得不从小接受棍棒教育。”欧文苦笑道，“我到现在都记得，有一次我贪玩回家晚了半个小时，远远的就看到他站在院子里，手里拿着一捆新砍的桦木条。上帝啊，我当时真的很想离家出走。”

说起这些事情的时候，欧文的眉眼间忽然就流露出一种我从未见过的少年气息，无忧无虑而带着一点叛逆的味道。我忍不住笑了起来，随后才意识到什么一样慢慢收敛起来：“你恨他吗？”

“小的时候确实恨。”欧文承认道，恢复了平日里成熟而温和的表情，“直到他离开人世，我才意识到他教会了我很多东西。等我到这个年龄，才慢慢地明白我能成为今天的样子，很大程度上都归功于他的培养。当然，我绝不允许自己成为他那样的家长。”

我心里微颤，怔怔地望着他发愣，忽然才意识到如果他是被法裔的外祖父养大，那么他也有可能有一个法语名字。我正胡思乱想着，却听他旁敲侧击地补充了一句：“而且我并没有四十岁。”

“你果然偷听了。”我顿时像一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样蹦了起来，叉着腰不依不饶地向他讨说法。

“我只是恰巧路过。”欧文无力地狡辩道。

“你当时已经路过起码五分钟了！”我抗议道，不满地翻了个白眼，脑子里却突然闪出一个想法。于是我眨眨眼睛装作无意地问道：“那么你到底多少岁了？”

“29岁。”欧文老老实实地回答道，“等你过两天过了生日，我就只比你大5岁了。”

算得倒挺明白的，我伸出手摊在他面前：“证明一下。”

欧文无奈地看了我一眼，从口袋里掏出驾照放在我的掌心。我紧张得直发抖，只一个劲儿地偷偷吸气，指尖发颤地低头看去。

【皮埃尔·欧文】

“好吧。”我强装淡定地把驾照交还给他，“但是你以后不许偷听我说话。”

“你不生气了？”

“还有一点，”我故意说道，“看你表现。”

“那么我明天请你吃饭好吗？”欧文用一种讨好的眼神看着我，“我把我家的地址留给你，等你考完试就来找我。”

我惊讶地张着嘴，半天都没说出话来。惩戒师不允许在私下和演员接触，欧文不惜违反规定，只为了让我能高兴一点。我本不应该同意的，然而仿佛不受控制一样的，我点了点头：“好的……我会去的。”

欧文松了一口气，从桌上的名片盒里抽出一张在背面写了一串地址。他的字迹工整而大气，又和平时写在黑板上的字体不太一样，让我不知为何感到非常熟悉。从医务室回到宿舍的一路上我都在回忆我在哪里见过这样的字体，写在同样的一张白色的卡片上，隐隐约约地卡在记忆的某处缝隙里面。

我在考试之后花了比平时更长的时间梳洗打扮，然后告诉桑德斯太太我今天不在公司吃晚餐，但是会在宵禁前回来。南茜和梅丽莎也没有起疑心，这是她们在公司的最后一个周末，顺利的话，周六惩戒会之后她们便不必再挨打了。

欧文住在离公司不远处的一间公寓里，我一进门就理解了他为什么要在公司建一个小图书馆来放自己的书。他穿着一身浅灰色的居家服，围着围裙来给我开门，随后就匆匆忙忙地跑回厨房去了。“马上就好。”他的声音从厨房里飘出来，掺了番茄汤汁的香气，“别拘束自己，随意转转。”

我把大衣和围巾解下来搭在衣帽架上，用好奇的目光打量着这间小小的公寓。会客厅很小，一架黑色的钢琴就占了几乎四分之一的面积。我看着钢琴上的照片，仿佛透过岁月在与少年时代的皮埃尔对视。他和一群医生们站在教学医院的门口前，穿着白服，脖子上挂着一个金属的听诊器；他捧着毕业证书，戴着黑色的学士帽微笑着，流苏垂在肩上；他坐在一群孩子中间，看起来不过十几岁的年纪，怀里亲昵地搂着一个没有双臂的小女孩。

“抱歉让你久等了。”欧文把最后一道菜端上餐桌，解下围裙搭在椅背上，绅士地帮我拉开椅子，“不吃西兰花，香菇，蛋和肉要煎全熟，不放辣椒，少放肉桂粉。希望我没有记错。”

“很完美。”我情不自禁地说道。沙拉是用三文鱼、马苏里拉芝士和罗勒做的，南瓜浓汤的表面浮着几滴白色的淡奶油。螺旋意面和番茄肉酱混合在一起，油脂带出一股淡淡的蒜香。迷迭香洋葱和胡萝卜被塞进烤鸡的肚子里，用酱料和胡椒腌制，最后用线把切口缝合了起来，确保每一滴肉汁在烤制的过程中都被牢牢地锁在里面。欧文用刀尖稳稳地切开缝线的时候，我注意到那些缝合起来的位置又干净又平整。

尽管我已经饥肠辘辘了，还是不得不保持着一定的优雅姿态小口小口地喝着汤。欧文在我的高脚杯里倒上葡萄汁，突然开口说道：“我已经把卷子判完了。”

我一口汤没咽下去差点呛死，皱着眉头半是不满半是心虚地抱怨道：“你非得现在说吗？”

“因为你考了A-。”欧文笑起来，端起自己的高脚杯，“我真为你感到骄傲。”

我忍俊不禁，端起杯子轻轻和他撞了一下：“或许因为我有一个严格的老师。”

我真高兴我们之间的关系又恢复了几天前那种融洽的感觉，甚至或许更进一步了，了解他的过去让我对他的感受有了新的变化。而他对我的曾经又有多少了解，我却还尚不清楚。

“你会弹钢琴吗？”晚饭接近尾声的时候，我有些好奇地问道。

“小的时候学过，外祖父去世以后就中断了。”欧文摇了摇头，露出些遗憾的神情，“我一直想要重新捡起来，但是一直没有时间。”

“能在29岁当上医生肯定很难吧。”我佩服地说道。

“事实上大多数人都能在27岁左右拿到医学博士学位，”欧文不以为意地笑了笑，“而我又选了一所不太出名的医学院，所以大学一毕业就被录取了。拿到博士学位以后选的是家庭医生方向，三年就当上了主治。”

“怪不得你没时间学钢琴。”我自言自语地放下刀叉，起身走到钢琴边上，熟练地掀开琴盖，随手按了几个音符。也许是太久没有调过的缘故，琴音已经不准了，而我也太长时间没有弹过，手指仿佛多年没有膏油的零件，僵硬地不听使唤，勉勉强强才把一首船歌弹下来。

欧文慢慢走到我的身边坐下，安静地听着我弹的曲子。一曲终了，我拉起他的手放在琴键上：“你会弹什么？”

“小夜曲。”欧文在键盘上来回摸索了一会儿，半晌才迟疑地按下去。他的手指修长而灵活，光是摆在钢琴上就赏心悦目。然而就像他所说的，多年的疏于练习完完全全耗干了他的技巧。我指点了几次都没有什么变化，毫无耐心地抬手就往他手背上敲。然而我万万没有想到，一巴掌下去他没有什么反应，反而是我的掌心红了一小片，疼得直皱眉头。

欧文低着头偷偷地笑，我顿时脸红了，气急败坏地推了他一把：“你平时打人怎么就不疼？”

“力的作用是相互的，格蕾丝小姐。”欧文揶揄道，“你要善用工具。”

我被他噎得说不出话来，狠狠地瞪着他。欧文缓缓抬起眼神望着我，目光柔软而深情。我感觉内心里的一层坚固的外壳像夏天烈日里的冰块一样渐渐熔化，情不自禁地向他靠拢过去。

就在我们的双唇即将碰触的一瞬间，欧文的身体突然僵硬起来，猛地向后退了一步。我也惊醒一般坐直身子，一脸尴尬得站起来：“太晚了……我得回去了……”

“我送你。”欧文局促地说道，走到衣帽架边上拿起他的大衣。

大街上不知从什么时候开始飘起雪来，街道上薄薄的铺着一层白霜。欧文一路都搀着我的胳膊防止我摔倒，我能感受到他掌心的温度从我的大衣表面蔓延下来。

我们在公司的门口分别。我转过身去向他道晚安：“感谢你邀请我用晚餐。”我微笑着说道，只觉得心尖一阵阵尖锐的刺痛。

欧文也露出一个勉强的笑容。我向门口走去，却忽然被他叫住了。

“萨曼莎。”他轻轻说道，我转过头，看到他眼中刀割般的清冽的疼痛，“这份工作……你知道人在这样的情况下很容易产生依赖感……很抱歉我不能这样做……”

“你在怀疑我对你的感情？”我咬着牙哽咽地看着他，滚烫的泪水在冬夜的灯光下飞快地变得冰凉。

“我只是不想伤害你。”欧文低声说道，而我只是转过身头也不回地向宿舍走去了。

楼上的女孩们正聚在伍德的教室里观看梵高的传记电影，我踏上台阶的时候电影已经进入了尾声，深情的片尾曲中，文森特在病痛的折磨下终于获得了解脱。

我回过头，欧文还站在原地望着我。我向他挥了挥手，继续向房子里面走去。

“How you suffered for your sanity,”我听到女子低沉的嗓音柔声唱道，“How you tried to set them free.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：包含热水+一点点通堂

我先前说过，在我的认识里南茜是一个叛逆的乖乖女。显然这四个星期的惩戒生活没有满足她离经叛道的需求，所以也不奇怪她会在最后一个周末提出出去喝酒这种想法。事实上再过一个晚上，没有人会在乎她喝了多少酒，又或者有没有在宵禁前回到家里。但这就大大违背了南茜的本意，她就是喜欢在不被允许的情况下挑战权威。

而至于我本人，我就不应该掺合到这种事情里。我先前并不觉得自己是一个“三天不打，上房揭瓦”的性格，当然欧文并不是这样认为的。于是在惩戒会的余痛还没有散去的情况下，南茜、梅丽莎和我就偷偷梳妆打扮，溜去公司外面喝了酒。

那句话是怎么说的？如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。爱德华·墨菲在二十世纪就提出了这样的定律，而我到现在都没能记住这个教训。

当我们匆匆忙忙踩着点回到宿舍的时候，意外地在走廊上碰到了欧文医生。这实在太过不同寻常，以至于我的表情一定看起来像活吞了一只老鼠。

“晚上好，小姐们。”欧文医生微笑着向我们打招呼，“我回来取文件。我希望你们度过了一个愉快的夜晚。”

也许的确是做贼心虚，这句普通的问候落进我的耳朵里就变成了暗示，使我顿时不自在起来，脸色也不由得有些发白。欧文原本准备离去的脚步停下了，一脸关切地看向我：“你还好吗格蕾丝小姐？”

“我没事。”我硬撑着回答道，心里更没底了。

欧文收敛了笑意，脸也沉下来：“跟我来。”

我们被带进了医务室，手足无措地在他的办公桌前站成一排。欧文在我们脸上扫视了一圈，最终把目光落在我身上：“我希望你们没有喝酒。”

“我们没有。”我硬着头皮说道，小腿开始有些发抖起来。

“而你也知道我会如何惩罚说谎的女孩。”欧文淡然地说道，平静地从抽屉里拿出了一个酒精测试仪，“我不得不说，你非常不擅长这项技能，格蕾丝小姐。”

我看着他启动测试仪，顿时就慌乱起来。“对不起。”我嗫嚅着承认道，心理防线土崩瓦解，“我不应该喝酒的，我也不应该说谎。”

“对不起，我也喝酒了。”“我也是。”南茜和梅丽莎跟着无奈地承认道。

“回到你们的房间去，女孩们。”欧文用没有温度的声音对我们说道，“我们明天早上再好好谈谈这件事。”

“我很抱歉。”回到宿舍以后我垂头丧气地向室友们道歉，“我又搞砸了。”

“搞砸了什么？”南茜眨眨眼睛，好像不理解我在说什么一样。

我沮丧地把自己丢到床上，仿佛一个破布娃娃一样有气无力地摊在那里：“欧文医生说得没错，我一点都不会撒谎。”

“的确如此，小傻瓜。”南茜笑起来，脸上仿佛绽开了一片阳光，“你只在几个小时之前喝了一小杯马提尼，那个酒精测试仪什么都测不出来。”

梅丽莎也忍不住笑了起来：“你以后可千万不要找这样的男朋友。随便挖个小坑你就义无反顾地往里跳，将来肯定被吃得死死的。”

我的脸色红一阵白一阵，半天才半是懊恼半是后悔地坐起了身子：“上帝啊，我们……至少是你们，本来明天是不需要挨揍的。”

“那你以为我们到这里来做什么？”南茜走到我的身边，玩笑似的揽住我的肩膀，“别说你不喜欢被打屁股，我连半个字都不会信。就算你之前从来没有挨过打，试镜之后也可以拒绝这份offer。但是你的确喜欢不是吗？”

我缩了缩脖子，脸色红得像熟透的番茄，用蚊子一样的声音小声说道，“可是我没有想到会有这么痛的……我的屁股到现在还在疼……”

“不然呢？”南茜捏捏我滚烫的耳朵尖，像是在胡噜一只害羞的垂耳兔，“你以为那些会员会为了一部你一脸享受的视频买单吗？他们喜欢看的是你为自己的错误付出代价，不情不愿地被揍到哭哭啼啼。你的感情越丰富越真实就会收获越多的好评，这就是这个网站爆火的原因。至于你，我的甜心，你在答应去喝酒的时候就已经在潜意识里做好了挨揍的准备。或者说你甚至没有意识到，你根本就是为了挨打才去喝酒的。”

我感觉自己仿佛被南茜活生生地解剖开了一样，顿时窘迫得想找个地缝钻进去。梅丽莎走上前来，拿着药瓶替我解了围：“如果你还在疼的话，让我再帮你上一点药。”她温柔地拍拍我缩起的肩膀，“无论如何，至少你应该不希望明天的板子落在还肿着的屁股上。”

南茜的一席话彻底勾起了我对挨打这件事的思考。也许喜欢是真的，但是恐惧也是真的。第二天当我们走进惩戒室的时候，我的小腿都直发抖，原本已经不再疼的身后也莫名其妙隐隐地作痛起来。

欧文示意我们脱掉全部的下装叠放整齐放在一旁，然后走到房间中央站好。我们的面前摆放了一张木质的椅子，一根牛皮制的柔软皮带被搭放在椅子上面，显得结实而沉重。而更让我害怕的是旁边桌子上正在用酒精灯慢慢加热的一盆水，悬起的温度计显示水温已经超过了113华氏度。

“过来。”欧文沉声命令道。他解开袖扣挽起袖子，信手拿起皮带对折，攥住两端拉直，发出啪的一声。我吓得一颤，胃肠顿时绞痛起来。他没有明确的指定到底是我们三个中的哪一个，于是南茜先走了上去，弯腰撑在椅子上。

南茜的身材匀长而优美，皮肤在灯光的照射下白得发亮。而我当今已经完全没有任何心情欣赏她的美丽了，我只注意到她的脸色白得像一张纸，握在椅子边缘的手指微微颤抖着。

啪！皮带猛地抽在她的身后，起先把那一块的皮肤抽打得发白，紧接着一道红肿的痕迹便顺着南茜洁白细嫩的皮肤浮了起来，水平的横亘在两个臀瓣之上。南茜浅浅地抽着气，眉眼蹙在一起，似乎是在艰难地消化着疼痛。然而欧文已然再次举起了皮带，毫不留情地接连抽打了下去。南茜身后的红痕很快连成了一片，呼吸里也带上了浓重的水汽，随着规律的责打渐渐漏出一些低浅的呻吟。我能看出她隐忍得辛苦，两条纤细的小腿发着抖也牢牢地踩在地上，只是在疼痛接近极限时才微微上下踮起脚尖。

正当我以为南茜快要坚持不住时，欧文突然停下了手中的皮带。南茜还撑在椅子上兀自喘息着，汗珠顺着她金色的碎发滴在地上。我紧张地几乎不能呼吸，光裸的双脚踩在冰冷的地板上，小腿的皮肤上直泛起鸡皮疙瘩。欧文走到桌子边上拿起一个马克杯，舀起一杯正在加热的水，顺着南茜肿起的皮肤浇了下去。

南茜顿时发出了一声痛苦的尖叫。我被吓哭了，紧紧地攥着梅丽莎的袖子躲在她的身后，泪水无法控制地往下淌。欧文却再次拾起了皮带，折起的一端轻轻点在南茜红肿的臀尖上，语气温和却不容置喙：“希望你们可以记住这个教训。最后五下，报数。”

啪！皮带沾着水抽打在南茜的身后，发出巨大的噪音。南茜脸色瞬间变得煞白，半天才带着哭腔从唇齿间挤出一个数字。

啪！“二。”

啪！

待最后的五下打完，南茜仿佛泄了气一般几乎瘫软下来。欧文立刻上前扶住她，上上下下地确认了一番她没有什么大碍，然后才让她背对着我们在墙边站好。

我看着南茜肿起一指高的臀瓣，只留在原地呜呜咽咽地哭着，说什么也不肯走上前去挨打。然而等梅丽莎也顶着一个红彤彤的屁股肿着眼睛被送去墙角罚站，我却依旧缩在原地掉眼泪，像一只逃避现实的小鸵鸟。欧文命令了几次无果，最终只得亲自走上前抓着我的胳膊把我拎到了椅子边上。

“我再也不喝酒了。”我语无伦次地哀求道，一面被他压着肩背弯下腰去，“我以后绝对不再撒谎了，我保证。”

“抓牢。”欧文像是没听到一样无视了我的请求，我感觉到皮带锋利的边缘划过我身后的皮肤，吓得全身都僵硬了起来，“如果你中途松开椅子，我就再给你加一杯水。”欧文板着脸威胁道。

我知道他一向说到做到，更何况这次的确是我犯错在先，没有任何辩解的理由。我的指尖紧紧地抠着椅子的边缘，指节都握得发白。我顺着身后偷偷瞄到温度计上的刻度，水银柱已经攀升到接近了125。然而当欧文手中的皮带接连落下来的时候，我很快就觉得身后的温度比盆子里的水还要高了。

我并不知道南茜和梅丽莎为什么能够有这样大的忍耐力。我敢肯定皮带还没有在我的身后肆虐多久，而我已经几乎忍受不住了，小幅度地晃动着臀腿，仿佛这样可以缓解油泼一样的剧烈疼痛。

然而显然在皮带停下来之前，任何动作都不能缓解疼痛。只是随着痛苦的不断累加，保持姿势的难度也不断增大。我越来越频繁地抬起小腿，直到欧文医生终于沉声呵斥我：“保持你的姿势格蕾丝小姐。”

我呜咽了一声，堪堪调整了一下自己的呼吸。然而随之而来的一下结结实实地狠狠抽打在我的臀峰上，作为对我乱动的处罚。我疼得一滞，脑海都被打得一片空白，呼吸更是紊乱成一团，想也不想的就用手向身后的肿痕探去，半晌才意识到自己做错了什么。

“我刚刚说什么？”欧文冷冷地问我，慢条斯理地把皮带搭在我前面的椅背上。

“我不乱动了，求求你不要泼水。”我哀哀地哭求道，尽管深知这没有什么用处。

“回答我的问题。”

“如果我的手离开椅子就加一杯水。”我嗫嚅着重复道，满心都是恐惧。

欧文装了满满一杯水走到我的身后，翻手就倾倒在我红肿的臀肉上。一时间疼痛仿佛被打开了闸门，争先恐后地涌上来，蔓延成一张密不透风的网，连尖叫声都拢聚在里面。我像是一只脱水的鱼一样喘息了许久才缓过来，却看见欧文已经端着第二杯水走了过来。

“不要！。”我脸色苍白地尖叫起来，第二杯水却已经倒了下来。我哭着发抖了许久，胳膊软成了一滩烂泥，根本没有力气撑住身体。欧文无奈地揽住我的腰，皮带沾着水责打上来，每抽一记我就抖一下，并不知道是如何挨到结尾的。

欧文把我们送回宿舍，又挨个上药安慰了许久。我哭得太累了，趴在床上不知不觉进入了梦乡。待我醒过来时房间已经黑了，南茜和梅丽莎的床上空荡荡的，我才意识到房间里只剩下我一个人了。

南茜在我的枕边留了一张字条，字迹娟秀的代表她们两人表示非常高兴认识我。而我却已经没有机会感谢她们的照顾了。

因为圣诞将至的缘故，公司在新年到来之前都不会再招收新的演员，也就是说余下的两周我都不会再有新的室友。

我环视着四周，感到周围的环境既熟悉又陌生，忽觉一种没由来的怅然若失。多年陪伴着我的孤独感如藤蔓般肆意顺着墙壁生长起来，慢慢将我紧紧地包裹在其中。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：尿布式+发刷

晚饭后我独自一人回到房间，感觉心里和偌大的房间一样空空荡荡的，不由得怀念起南茜清脆的笑声和梅丽莎体贴的关怀了。正当我蜷缩在床上暗自伤感，房间的门突然被咚咚地敲响了，一个熟悉的声音在门外说道：“我可以进来吗？”

“进来！”我喊道，试图从床上爬起来，一下子牵涉到身后的伤处，不禁嘶地吸了一口气。欧文推开门看我一脸痛苦，赶忙走到床边查看我的伤情。

我还没从上午的惩罚里面清醒过来，他刚一试图把我拽到膝盖上我立刻就挣扎起来：“我错了，”我带着哭腔试图推开他，“我下次不敢了。”

“不打你。”欧文无奈地揉了揉我的头发，随即轻轻松松地牵制住了我胡乱挥舞的小爪子，掀开睡袍查看伤势。我哼哼唧唧地缩在他腿上被按着上药，有一搭无一搭地跟他聊着天，思绪却早就不知道飘到哪里去了。

“为什么不能喝酒？”我抱怨道，“我们又不是小孩子了。”

“因为有的演员虽然到了18岁但是还不到21岁，威尔逊不想惹上麻烦，就干脆禁止得彻底一些。”欧文放下药膏把我抱起来。宿舍的摄像机只会在我挨打的时候由惩戒师打开，所以现在我可以放心的揽着他的脖子撒娇。欧文轻轻拍着我的后背，语气里带着淡淡的笑意：“你最近心事很重，有什么是我应该知道的吗？”

我避开他的目光把眼睛贴在他的肩膀上，心虚地矢口否认：“没有，就是心情不好。”

欧文笑了笑，伏下身子贴近我的耳朵，声线低沉而有磁性：“我说过撒谎会有什么后果来着？”

我猛地抖了一下，瞬间就涨红了脸，虚张声势地推开他：“我困了，我要睡觉了。你回去吧。”

欧文没有松开我，却笑得腰都弯下去了。我一面气得想踹他，一面又留恋他难得一见的开怀笑容，明媚得仿佛把房间都点亮了一般。无奈他的确有没完成的工作，不得不把我放回到床上，用被子细细盖好。

“你现在可没有室友了。”他半开玩笑地说道，轻轻把被角帮我掖好，“以后就没有人帮你上药了。”

“不要你管。”我气呼呼地转过身子背对着他，心里却是感觉被戳中了痛处，一阵阵的酸涩。

欧文抚了抚我的长发，伏下身子温柔地在我的发顶落下一吻：“晚安，萨曼莎。”

我闭着眼睛听着他远去，只感觉心中的那块空洞愈发扩大起来。

我在凌晨两三点钟醒过来，只觉得那种莫名的孤独感被粘稠的黑夜无端放大，刺得我胸口一阵阵疼痛。睡意被打断，我翻来覆去睡不着，最后只得烦躁地爬起来靠着墙在床上坐着。

胡思乱想就很容易勾起许多乱七八糟的往事，而现在又没有其他人在身边，我只觉得心跳都缓慢而清晰地投映在耳畔。犹豫了许久，我翻身下床掏出行李，从一处不起眼的口袋里拿出我的手机。

我用被子蒙住头，以免开机时候的光芒漏到外面。屏幕的光芒刺得我眼睛肿痛，赶忙眯起眼睛在通讯录里寻找，犹豫了许久，还是最终拨了出去。

等待音持续了很久，就当我正在踌躇是不是要留个言的时候，话筒被拿了起来。詹妮弗疲惫的声线从另一头传过来：“你好？”

“你好，妈妈。”听到她熟悉的声音，我的鼻头有些发酸，压低声音故作愉快地问候她，“呃，非常抱歉，我现在在外面，你们还好吗？”

“哦，我的天，”我听到詹妮弗顿时激动地哭了起来，紧接着弗莱迪焦虑的声音出现在背景里，紧张地询问她发生了什么事。“是萨姆。”詹妮弗哽咽着回答道，“你还好吗亲爱的？”

“我没事，但是我得挂了。”我感觉心头被什么东西堵住了，声音嘶哑得像是一台十年没修理过的旧皮卡，“嗯，我会回去过圣诞节的。替我向爸爸问好，我爱你们。”

“我们也爱你。”詹妮弗柔声说道。我挂断了电话。

我的心情久久都不能平复，詹妮弗久违的声音不断回荡在我的心底，像是归家的号角一般在召唤着我。许多件旧事与难以言表的情绪搅成一团，使我心烦意乱不止，终于再次打开手机。

我慢慢划到那个从来没有拨打过的陌生号码，脑海里不由自主地浮现出它被写在那张白色卡片上面的样子，那天皮埃尔的样子，他转过身时围巾的流苏滑过我桌面的样子。时光像是突然被稀释，散碎的片段拼凑成画面，边缘恍惚间逐渐清晰起来。

我深深地吸了一口气，指尖颤抖了几下才按下去。等待音每响一声，我的心尖也跟着抖一下。

然而电话很快被接了起来，我听到熟悉的嗓音温和地从听筒里传出来，在黑暗中格外显得亲切。

“萨曼莎？”我听到他轻声说道。

我飞快地挂断了电话，把脸埋进柔软的枕头里，无声地泪流满面。

第二天的课堂平静得像无事发生过一般。演员已经走了大半，小小的课堂剩了一堆空荡荡的桌椅，估计拉尔夫再剪辑周六的惩戒会便没那么为难了。

晚饭之后我在欧文的教室里找到了他。他正背对着门坐在讲台上，若有所思地盯着投影出来的课件思考着什么，手机就平放在身边。

我干脆光明正大地把手机掏出来，找到通话记录拨了过去。欧文身边的手机在几秒钟之后亮了起来，我看到屏幕上显示的联系人：萨曼莎·格蕾丝。

欧文这才回过头看到我。我挂断电话朝他挥了挥手机：“你不想解释一下你为什么要存我的号码吗？”

“为了给你寄支票。”欧文面不改色心不跳地把手机放回口袋里，一脸无辜的表情。

“那么你也存了南茜的？还有梅丽莎的？”

“……我到时候查档案就可以了。”欧文清了清喉咙，狡黠地眨眨眼睛转移话题，“你不想解释一下你为什么会有我的号码吗？”

我把手机放在他摊开的手掌上，却没有回答他的问题：“我昨天给我的父母打了电话。你能不能保持它的开机状态，如果他们给我打来电话请告诉我一声。”

欧文点点头，随即露出关切的表情：“你的父母还好吗？”

见我点了点头，他便放下心来，把我的手机也放进口袋里：“那么你知道我会怎么惩罚你吗？”

手册上的许多项惩罚都只是一个范围，具体的数目力度需要由惩戒师定夺。而关于私自携带通讯电子设备的规定我倒是印象深刻。于是我再次点了点头，不情愿地按照手册上的惩罚标准嗫嚅着回答道：“我要接受连续五天的睡前惩罚。”

欧文挑起了眉毛，于是我只得小声补充道：“……用发刷。”

“好女孩。”欧文幸灾乐祸地揉揉我的发顶，“我真希望你每次挨打的时候都有你昨天晚上那么勇敢。”

我气呼呼地瞪了他一眼，头也不回地转身离开了他的教室。

按照手册的要求，我要在惩戒师进入房间之前摆好姿势，发刷放在视线可及的地方。然而惩戒师并不会提前告知我他会在什么时间进入我的宿舍，如果我并没有在他进入宿舍前做好准备惩罚就会升级。

我沮丧地把枕头放在床铺中央，掀开睡袍趴伏上去，脱去下装把臀部露出来。我撑着上身向后看去，经过一天的缓解，身后的皮肤已经恢复了原状，红肿消退看起来白嫩而富有弹性。我思索了一下今晚自己的命运，忍不住深深叹了口气，把脸埋进臂弯里面。

欧文迟迟没有来，我等得烦躁不安，竟无聊得睡了过去。等我醒过来的时候发现欧文正坐在我身旁安闲地看着我放在床头的《荆棘鸟》，我赶忙闭上眼睛装睡。

“你醒了？”欧文啪地把书合上，语气听起来不怎么友善。我这才不情愿地睁开眼睛，边道歉边嘴硬地狡辩：“对不起我不应该睡着的，但是我等得实在太久了。”

欧文被我气笑了：“那么我向你道歉，格蕾丝小姐。抱歉让你久等了，我们现在就开始。”

我顿时后悔得直想咬自己的舌头，却听到欧文无情地补充了一句：“躺下。”

“我不敢了。”我终于害怕了起来，声音里也染上了哭腔，哀哀地求他，“就趴着打吧。”欧文一言不发地盯着我，眼神平静却带着一种压迫感。我不禁哆嗦了一下，最终还是不得已翻身躺了过来，只是心里直发抖。

欧文拎起我的脚踝把我摆成一个大写的L型，随后要求我自己抱着腿保持住。这个姿势本身就十分不舒服了，更何况我还要挨打，而我完全不敢想象中途放下会带来什么样子的后果。

欧文拿起发刷贴在我的臀瓣上，冰冷的木质面冰得我颤抖了一下，随即第一下就砸了下来，在臀部的一侧制造出一片钝痛。我倒吸了一口凉气，接二连三的责打便连续落了下来，很快就烧灼出一片火辣辣的疼痛。我仰面躺着，呼吸都不稳，泪水更是顺着面颊往下淌，摇摇晃晃得险些跌下去。

欧文一把攥住了我的小腿，轻轻松松地向上提起来，把更多的臀部暴露了出来。我怕得发抖，却完全无处可藏。而由于躺着的缘故，欧文的每一个动作都被我尽收眼底，于是只得眼睁睁地看着他一下下扬起发刷，全都结结实实地落在我臀峰的软肉上，把那一个区域揍得又红又肿。我哭得上气不接下气，胳膊也没了力气，只是象征性地扶在腿上。欧文又狠狠地补了几下，确保我身后的全部皮肤都被照顾了遍，这才放开我。

我抽抽噎噎地翻过身，指尖小心翼翼地触碰肿起的皮肤，只觉得所触之处一片滚烫。欧文放下发刷，把我揽进怀里轻轻地揉着，半晌才觉得疼痛稍微缓解了一些。

“按照手册上的规定，这几天你都不可以上药。”欧文轻轻抚弄着我的发丝，语气又温和下来，“所以明天晚上你的屁股还会是肿的。”

我委屈地撅着嘴，但是这的确是我自己作的孽，只能自己受着。

欧文把我的枕头摆回去拍软，继而把我用被子裹起来抱回床上。“晚安，格蕾丝小姐。”他温柔地亲吻我的发顶，“今天晚上别再淘气了。”


	14. Chapter 14

我自以为自己已经长足了教训，第二天准备等着听到欧文的脚步声再趴好。没想到今天他却早早地来了，而宿舍的隔音效果又极佳，根本听不到走廊上的任何声音。于是当我的惩戒师走进我的房间的时候，我还晃着腿优哉游哉地看着书，甚至连睡衣都没有换好。

“你是故意的。”我哭丧着脸被拉到他的膝盖上，下身的衣物很快被脱掉露出身后还有些红肿的皮肤，冰凉的发刷抵上来威胁似的虚虚拍打了两下，吓得我手心脚心都直冒汗。

“不然呢？”欧文气定神闲用另一只手把我汗津津的小爪子拉过来握住，随即狠狠的一记就抽打下去，生理性的眼泪顿时就涌了出来，“或者我应当像昨天一样等到你睡着再进来，然后让你用昨天的姿势挨揍？”

发刷又硬又重，一下又一下结结实实地抽打在我还未消肿的臀峰上，打得我死死攥着他的手。我想抬一抬小腿却又不敢，只能颤颤巍巍地偷偷晃一晃，试图缓解一下接二连三的疼痛。低浅的呻吟从唇齿间漏出去，如何都压抑不住，终于慢慢地带上了水汽，逐渐化为难过的哭泣声。欧文看我实在忍得辛苦，终于放下发刷让我稍事歇息一下，换了手指温柔地轻轻揉着我发烫的臀肉：“那么你呢？你是故意的吗？”

“什么？”我抽抽噎噎地睁大眼睛，含着泪水扭过头去看他，余光却不经意地扫到红彤彤肿起的臀瓣，不禁哭得更厉害了。

“你从进入公司的第一天就开始不断触犯我们的几乎每一条规定，一开始我以为你是对条例不够熟悉，显然并不是这样。”欧文伏下身子贴上我耳边，用陷阱一般的语气柔声引导着我，“而你又并非像南茜·杜兰小姐一样乐于挑战权威，萨曼莎。你在潜意识里渴望被惩罚，告诉我你为什么会这样做。”

我不自在地在他的腿上蜷缩成一团，不知为何感到被脱光了衣服展示在大庭广众之下一般羞耻。欧文见我一言不发，干脆再次拿起发刷挥舞起来，还未散去的疼痛与灼烧一般的感受再次在我的身后开始肆虐。

我哭得像是一只受伤的小动物，然而手被牢牢握住，发刷也像长了眼睛一样一下一下精准地砸下来，任凭我如何扑腾都没有变化，只有臀腿上的热浪在一寸寸攀升，让我感觉自己仿佛在被放在铁板上煎烤。臀腿上的软肉肿得厉害，一板下去皮肤都泛起白色，随后红色的血液才涌起来，疼得我一阵阵痉挛，哭声也愈发凄惨起来。

就在我绝望地觉着屁股被打得开了花的时候，欧文却突然停下了发刷，把我轻轻抱起来搂进了怀里。我顿时松了一口气，身体都瘫软下来，贴上他的肩膀抽抽嗒嗒地掉着眼泪，手臂委屈地环住他的脖子。欧文耐心地摩挲着我的后背，一面转移着我的注意力一面检查着我身后的情况。

我偷偷伸手向身后探去。刚刚因为紧张的缘故，手心冒出了很多汗水。现在指尖一片冰凉，覆上高高肿起的臀瓣更觉得滚烫。尽管没有打出硬块，我却依旧不敢用力，只能一边吸着鼻子一边小心翼翼地轻轻抚摸，力度像是在触摸一只脆弱的蝴蝶。

“那么你现在打算回答我的问题了吗？”欧文装作不经意一般轻声问道，却激得我打了个寒战，支支吾吾地胡编乱造：“每一场拍摄都有提成……我真的很缺钱……”

欧文不以为意地笑了笑，转手轻易地托住我未受伤的腿部站了起来，抱着我走到角落的高脚凳边上。我顿时惊恐地紧紧地抱住了他的肩膀，无助地哭着哀求他：“不要罚坐，求你……”

欧文把我伤痕累累的臀腿轻轻放在硬木板凳上，手臂却牢牢地撑着我大部分的体重：“我已经把摄像机关掉了，你的话并不会被录进去，你真的不想谈谈原因吗？”

我像洪水中的小猴子一样拼命攀附着他的身躯，哆哆嗦嗦地把隐秘的情感一股脑倒出来，生怕他把我丢到那把高高的椅子上：“因为我喜欢……被打屁股。”

就当我以为他会解开我缠着他的手臂当时候，出乎意料的，我被抱了下来。我垂着泪眼呆呆地望着他，只听到他微不可闻地叹了口气，眼睛里说不出的失落与难过：“萨曼莎，就像我所说的，你真的很不会撒谎。而你也应该知道，关掉摄像机之后我就不能再惩罚你了。”

欧文走回床边拍拍枕头示意我回来躺好。我缩进被子里，看着他温柔地帮我压实被角，半晌才嗫嚅地说道：“我说的是真的。”

“我知道。”欧文温和地在我床边坐下，低下头亲吻我的额头，“但是你在避重就轻。”

我阖上眼睛，声音有些发颤：“晚安，皮埃尔。”

“晚安，萨曼莎。”欧文轻声回应道。

这种连续几天的打法到了第三天我就有些吃不消了，身后的皮肤像是反复加热过的意大利肉酱面，又红又烫到几乎软烂的地步。而尽管我早早地换好了睡衣，乖乖地掀起睡裙趴着等了欧文接近一个小时，落在我身后的发刷也只是比前一天轻了一些，照旧把我揍得痛哭流涕。

而就算没有被罚坐，第二天上课时不得不坐在坚硬的椅子上也依旧是一种折磨。我疼得坐立不安，还不得不用尽全身力气集中注意力，免得被摄像头记录下来扣分。欧文装作一副什么都不知道的样子接着上他的课，拉尔夫则完全掩盖不住眼睛里的幸灾乐祸，频频向我投来看热闹的快乐目光，被我怒气冲冲地瞪了回去。

欧文的种种逼问到了第三天就奇迹般的销声匿迹了，我自然地以为他放过我了，所以当周四晚上我见到他拿着藤条走进来的时候，不禁吓得差点站起来。

我自然不能这么做，我实在承担不了任何违抗惩戒师的惩罚了。于是我眼睁睁地盯着他拎着那个怕人的工具一步步走近，也只能哆嗦着向远离他的方向缩了缩，连声音都绝望得发颤：“你还想知道什么？我不是都告诉你了吗？”

欧文冷笑了一下，眼睛里竟凝着我从未见过的怒火。我怔怔地看着他，随即一下藤条就狠狠地劈了下来，抽得我脑海一片空白，刀割一般的疼痛顿时迸发出来，冷汗涔涔地顺着脸流下，和泪水混合在一起，一条发白的棱子横跨我的臀瓣浮肿起来。

欧文深深地吸了一口气，像是在努力平复自己的心情，半晌才冰冷地开口：“你让我帮你听着电话，我照做了。于是我今天接到了一个电话，不是来自你的父母，而是你的心理医生。”

我脑子里轰得炸开了锅，立马结结巴巴地全交待了，根本没想到他究竟知道了什么：“我之前得过抑郁症，焦虑症和强迫症。但是没有那么严重了，真的。”

“我给你的两个室友打了电话，也问过拉尔夫了。没有人看到你吃过药。”欧文把藤条威胁似的轻轻贴在那条发烫到肿痕上面，我顿时怕得蜷缩起脚趾，小手紧紧攥住床单，声音也染上了浓重的哭腔：“可是我已经不失眠了，每天都正常吃饭，平时也不那么难过了。”

“所以你就自己停药了，甚至没有跟福勒医生商量？”欧文的音调陡然升高，抬起藤条就是连续的几下，抽得我嚎啕大哭起来，连讨饶都忘了，而他却还在咄咄逼问：“试镜之前你在填写表格的时候明确表示你的心理状况良好，没有心理疾病史。如果你出了事情怎么办？”

我哭得上气不接下气，汗泪把脸下垫的被褥都浸湿了。欧文挥着藤条丝毫不心软地砸下来，从臀峰开始一鞭一鞭抽到坐点上，直到我身后的皮肤被一道道高低不平的棱子覆盖了遍。而我却一动不动地趴在原地发着抖，破天荒地一句哀求都没有说过。直到欧文终于有了放过我的意思，才哽咽着小声说道：“你别生气。”

欧文的脸色铁青得难看，放下藤条检查我的伤势。他的手指轻轻一碰我就感到一阵阵刺痛，却只一声不吭地咬牙流着眼泪，瘫软得像一只死兔子。

欧文终于有些绷不住了，刚刚准备站起身子，我却立马惊慌失措地抓住了他的衣角，声音里的水汽浓重：“你别走。”

“我只是去拿药。”欧文无奈地坐回来攥住我冰凉的指尖，语气柔软下来，“好几天不上药了，是不是疼得厉害？”

我含着眼泪点点头，满脸都是委屈和依赖，欧文便继续教训下去：“那你私自停药，结果又有什么区别？”

“我会去看福勒医生的，”我乖乖地认错道，“你别生气了。”

欧文从抽屉里取出药膏，手法轻柔地涂抹在那些肿痕上面：“我之前也常常生气，你怎么从来不这样说？”

“因为之前你只是装作很生气的样子，这次你是真的生气了。”我小声说道，偷偷扯了扯他毛衣的袖子。

欧文手上的动作一滞，随即又不动声色地继续涂抹下去。我抬起泪眼讨好似的望着他，小心翼翼地开口问道：“你会告诉威尔逊先生吗？”

“不会。”欧文干脆地回答道，“你瞒报了心理状况，会被公司辞退，同时拍摄费用也会被扣除很大一部分。从你之前的表现来看，你目前的状态确实保持得很稳定，但是你在结束拍摄之后必须马上去看福勒医生。同时，这次拍摄我也没有打开摄像机，就当作给你一个教训。”

我后知后觉地意识到什么，不可思议地睁大了眼睛看向欧文：“所以福勒医生其实什么都没有跟你说？”

欧文终于露出了狡黠的笑容，像一只得寸进尺的小狐狸：“对患者的情况保密是医生的职责，不过你倒是把什么都告诉我了。”

我后悔得直想咬自己的舌头。欧文放下药膏，神情略微严肃了一些，轻轻握住我的手：“答应我，萨曼莎。你要照顾好自己，好吗？”

我的眼神黯淡了几分，还是轻轻点了点头。欧文帮我整理好床铺，帮我盖好被子，像往日一样低头亲吻我的额头。

我却猛地抬起头，闭上眼睛向他柔软的嘴唇贴去。

床边的那本《荆棘鸟》被撞到了地上，书脊朝下，书页因为重力的原因散开成一片。在最上面的那页里，爱而不得的神父对他深爱的女孩说道：“梅吉，我从来没有这样幸福过，或者说，从来没有这样不幸过。”


	15. Chapter 15

“萨姆，萨姆快下来。”我目光呆滞地转过脸，詹妮弗正站在我的下方痛哭流涕，弗莱迪紧紧地从后面抱住了她，同样满脸都是泪水，“我求求你，回到妈妈这里来……”

我的眼睛里面噙满了泪水，耳边是呼啸的风声。然而长久以来我从未如此平静过，我的身体变得轻盈而舒适，呼吸松弛而畅快，脑海里的凝重的灰色团块仿佛被吹散了。

我的半个脚尖已经游离在了天台之外，只需轻轻的一步，那些不眠的长夜，酸痛的躯体，疲倦的灵魂都会离我远去。而我却在冥河的边界迟疑不定，恐惧于死神冰冷的刀刃。

就在我犹豫不决的时候，一个消防员突然箭步而上，一把揽住我的腰把我抱了下来。詹妮弗几乎瘫软在了地上，弗莱迪面色苍白，上前把我紧紧地抱住，口中不住地念着：“感谢上帝，感谢上帝……”

我瑟瑟地颤抖着，只觉得四肢像浸入冰水之中一般寒冷，而心脏却发疯一般急促地弹跳着，耳际传来巨大的嗡鸣声，让我什么都无法听清。

我完全没有意识到镇静剂被推入身体的瞬间，只觉得眼前的世界突然陷入了一片冰冷的黑暗，身边的一切都消失了。

我是被闹铃吵醒的，然而四肢却没什么力气，头脑也昏昏沉沉的，只觉得阵阵发冷寒战。桑德斯太太走进来的时候我还躺着床上，张了张嘴，却沙哑得没有说出话来。

“上帝啊，格蕾丝小姐。”桑德斯太太焦虑地试了试我额头的温度，踩着高跟鞋哒哒地冲了出去，“我去找欧文医生。”

欧文很快就被叫了过来，用手探了一下我的体温之后，他把我扶了起来：“你能走到医务室去吗？”

我虚弱地点了点头，撑着他的胳膊勉强站了起来，然而腿脚却软得不听使唤，头晕得厉害，才走了两步就险些摔倒在地上。欧文干脆把我打横抱了起来，一直抱到了医务室的床上。

我无精打采地看着他忙忙碌碌地给我测量各项体征，询问症状，写病例，注意力却全集中在他平整的白服上。我意识到这是我第一次目睹他是如何以医生的身份工作的。不同于作为惩戒师的那个身份，也不同于作为公司管理者的身份，医生状态下的欧文仿佛进入了一个旁若无人的领域，理性而自信，这让他看起来熠熠生辉。

“张嘴。”他拿起手电筒检查我的扁桃体，然后递给我一杯液体，“把这个喝了。”

我皱了皱眉头，不情愿地接了过来放在鼻下小心地嗅了嗅。欧文笑着揉了揉我的头发，语气像是在哄小孩子：“葡萄糖，甜的。”

我这才乖乖地咽了下去。欧文稍微松了一口气，用被子把我盖起来，又轻轻攥住我冰冷的手指：“睡一会儿吧。”

我很快就又再次陷入了梦乡，待我再次醒来的时候欧文还坐在我的床边看着他的文件。我偷偷地伸出手去够他的衣角，被他微笑着抓过来护在手心里：“想吃点东西吗？”

我疲倦地摇了摇头。高烧还是没有退去，欧文又记录了一次我的体征，随后转身出去，不一会儿就拿回了一个子弹形的小瓶子，里面装着透明的药剂。

我顿时就明白了他要做什么，随即怕得收起腿在角落里缩成一团，拉起被子只露出半双眼睛，含着泪水看着他熟练地从柜子里拿出一次性的注射器放在桌子上，连声音里都染上了哭腔：“我不要打针。”

“你已经烧了好几个小时了。”欧文坐到我的床边温声劝哄道，耐心地轻轻摩挲着我的手臂，“相信我，我会慢慢推的，打完针之后我去给你拿点冰激凌好吗？”

穿着白衣的欧文给了我一种莫名的安心感与信任感，于是尽管害怕得不得了，我还是擦掉眼泪点了点头。欧文于是走回工作台撕开注射器的包装，掰开注射针剂。我转身趴在床上，把脸埋进枕头里不去看他的动作，直到他的脚步声走到了我的床前。

“勇敢的女孩。”欧文伏下身子亲吻我的发顶，随后拉开我的衣物露出身后的皮肤。我紧紧地攥着身下的枕头，只觉得他轻轻在臀部的上外侧按了按，随即一阵酸胀的疼痛就从肌肉里漫开了，我咬着牙，努力不让眼泪掉下来。

欧文拔出针头，用棉签在注射的位置按压了一会儿，然后帮我穿好衣服。“你做得很好。”他微笑着鼓励道，把医疗垃圾处理掉，然后去楼下给我拿了一小杯冰激凌。

欧文把病床摇起来让我靠着，又倒了一杯水放在一旁。冰激凌让我疼痛的喉咙感到舒适了许多，我用小勺刮着杯壁周围有些融化的部分，漫不经心地小口吃着。

“还睡吗？”欧文靠着我的床边坐下，温柔地抚摸着我端着冰激凌的那只小臂。我摇了摇头，他便坐在那里，安静地看着我吃东西。若是换做其他人这样盯着我看，我一定会感到浑身不适，像是被蚂蚁爬遍了全身。然而欧文却没有给我这样的感觉，被包裹在他温和的注视下让我感到安全而温暖。

“想听个故事吗？”欧文帮我丢掉了吃完的冰激凌杯子和一次性塑料勺子，又帮我盖好被子。

我点了点头，撒娇似的拉住了他的手，把他拉得离我更近一些。

“从前有一个小女孩，她叫做凯瑟琳。”欧文用手掌包住我的手，我感到他的手心干燥而温暖，“她有一个完美的家庭。她的父母是当地一所戏剧学校的老师，家庭不算特别富裕但是极其温馨。然而表面上幸福的家庭却让凯瑟琳时常感到非常困扰，她的父母总是像对待客人一般对待她，小心翼翼地担心她会不会不高兴。令其他孩子特别羡慕的一点是，无论她做错了什么事情，都不会受到任何的责骂和惩罚。

“随着凯瑟琳的长大，这样的家庭关系让她感到越来越不适。她感到父母对她有一种莫名的愧疚感，于是他们总是那样包容却疏远。因此中学时代的凯瑟琳开始挑战他们的底线，她会和老师顶着干直到被停学，会逃掉她不喜欢的课程，或者故意挂科。很多个夜晚，她看到父母难过而绝望地坐在客厅里，喃喃自语地说这都是他们的错。但是依旧，她没有受到过惩罚，一次都没有。

“在一次写作课的任务里，凯瑟琳被要求写一些关于父母的故事。就在这时她突然意识到自己对父母的了解少之又少，于是她决定自己做一些调查。调查的结果令她大跌眼镜，她发现母亲曾是金球奖视后的得主，而父亲曾是纽约百老汇小有名气的导演。在一次度假的过程中，他们因为超速驾驶车辆，在湿滑的道路上撞死了一对从以色列移民来夫妇，只留下了一个幼小的女婴。他们最终用大量的金钱摆平了这件事，同时就此销声匿迹在了大众的视野里。没有资料提到那个孩子的最终去向，然而凯瑟琳却发现，自己与资料中的女孩同岁。

“凯瑟琳没有告诉父母自己所做的调查，然而这件事过后她却患上了严重的抑郁症。考上大学以后她离开家独自前往辛辛那提生活，在偌大的城市里经历了爱与心碎。最终她回到了家里，原谅了父母也取得了他们的原谅。”

我沉默了一会儿，半晌才逃避似的问道：“这是哪一本书？”

“我没有说过这是一本书，萨曼莎。”欧文轻声说道，“你怎么知道这是一本书的？”

我仰起头深深地吸了一口气，眼睛里的泪水终于顺着脸颊滑落了下来：“我是个犹太人，皮埃尔。我的父母不是，甚至我的祖父母都不是。而我直到14岁才真正意识到这件事，我从来没有点燃过光明节的火烛。”

“凯瑟琳·佩雷斯，这是你本来的名字吗？”欧文追问道。我看到他眼底里覆着轻柔的哀愁，仿佛是多年以来第一次真正有人对我的遭遇感同身受。

我点点头，又忍不住回望过去：“你是什么时候认出我的？”

“第一次，你来试镜的时候。”欧文低头轻笑，“我说我想要你的联系方式，我说的是真的。你等了一年多才肯给我回电话。”

我也笑起来：“你不能连个名字都不留就丢个号码在我桌上，我差点都没看到。”

欧文眨眨眼睛，一脸狡黠地侧过脸盯着我：“那你为什么把它存到你的手机里了？”

我被噎得说不出话来，只觉得热浪从耳根一寸一寸烧到了颅顶。欧文立刻做出了一个夸张的惊讶表情：“你好像又烧起来了？要不要再量一下体温？”

我面红耳赤地拉起被子蒙住脸，气呼呼地翻身背对着他：“我困了。”

我听到欧文在我的身后低声地笑。

周一的时候我的症状就基本消失了，不过因此我逃过了一次考试，以及一次惩戒会。周二的中午我正准备去找拉尔夫吃午饭，却看到他面色苍白地坐在自己的教室里。

“发生什么了？”我赶忙走到他的身边，他却像一个犯了错误的孩子一样惊慌失措地站了起来：“我记得我把那一段剪掉了，我可能保存错了版本，萨曼莎。”

“你在说什么？”我心中警铃大作，手心顿时就冒出了汗水，“你没有剪掉什么？”

拉尔夫机械地从讲台上拿起他的笔记本，点开了一个视频：欧文俯下身子温柔地亲吻了我的发顶。

“shit.”我懊恼地抓了抓头发，“我以为他把摄像机关掉了。”

“萨曼莎。”有一个女生从门口伸出头来，小心翼翼地对我说道，“威尔逊先生想和你谈谈。”

我深深吸了一口气，回头望了一眼拉尔夫，只得向威尔逊先生的教室走去。

三位惩戒师里女孩们最怕的就是威尔逊先生。一方面是因为他是最年长的那位，看起来比欧文和霍华德都大了十几岁的样子。另一方面他也的确是最严厉的一位，教室的门口旁就挂着竹质的手杖，我每每经过都感到心惊胆战，不禁感慨好在我的历史成绩一向优异。

我鼓起勇气敲了敲门，听到威尔逊先生的声音从教室里传出来才走进去。“请坐，格蕾丝小姐。”威尔逊沉着脸说道。

我战战兢兢地坐了下来。这种脸色我非常熟悉，我猜想他刚刚揍了谁一顿。我偷偷向门口望了望，才发现那支手杖竟弯曲起了一个弧度，不由得吓得一哆嗦。

“格蕾丝小姐，我想我需要代表公司向你道歉。”威尔逊先生清了清喉咙，沉声开口道。

这可听起来不是道歉的语气，然而我却不敢支声，只是小心地瞄着他的脸色。“我公司素来不允许员工与演员有私下的沟通，我公司的员工让你对工作期间的经历留下了不愉快的印象，我感到非常抱歉。作为一点补偿，我们会按照一整月的标准支付你的工资，而你的工作在今天就可以结束了。”

我咽了咽口水，明白了这是变相的逐客令，而我自然也没有什么可以辩解的：“我非常抱歉，威尔逊先生。”我磕磕绊绊地说道：“感谢你们给予我这次工作的机会。”

我头昏脑胀地从威尔逊先生的教室里走出来，立刻就向医务室冲去。

欧文正站在桌子边上，见我走进来才抬起头，不知道牵动了什么地方，皱着眉头轻轻嘶了一口气。

我立刻就明白了什么，赶紧走上前拉住他的胳膊，一脸心疼地看着他：“威尔逊先生打你了？”

欧文勉强地扯出一个笑容，岔开话题：“你要走了？”

我点点头：“我感觉威尔逊先生就差把我的东西都一起丢出去了。”

欧文轻轻叹了口气，我听到门口有人敲门，不得已恋恋不舍地松开了他。霍华德先生走了进来，目光在我们两个身上扫了两回：“我打扰到你们了吗？”

“没有没有。”我慌忙说道，“我只是来道别的。那么就这样了，再会，欧文医生，霍华德先生。”

“再会，格蕾丝小姐。”两位惩戒师微微颔首，我只得离开了房间。

“你是认真的吗？”霍华德在格蕾丝离开以后转向欧文，“你不是说你不能确定她是不是真的喜欢你吗？”

“我只是想试试。”

“以自己创办的公司作为代价？”

“我很抱歉，查理。”

霍华德摇了摇头：“我当年创办这家公司是为了我所爱的人，如今你离开也是因为同一个理由，这没有什么错。”

“谢谢。”欧文轻轻拍了拍霍华德的胳膊。

我回到丹佛的时候圣诞的铃声已经响在城市的每个角落了。詹妮弗和弗莱迪紧紧地拥抱了我，好像我这么多年从来都没有离开过家一样。我感到失落，同时又感到满足。正如我自己所写的那样，我经历了爱与心碎，最终回到了家里。

圣诞节的早上，我像往日一样走到楼下吃早饭。像小时候一样，圣诞树底下堆满了礼物，而我却有些提不起兴致，只好勉强装出一副惊喜的样子，以免影响父母的心情。

“萨姆，”詹妮弗站在门边高声喊我，“你谈恋爱了吗？”

“没……”我心虚地回答，“怎么了吗？”

“因为有一个年轻人，捧着一大束玫瑰花站在院子里。”

我飞快地弹起来，心脏像跑过马拉松一样砰砰地跳个不停，赶紧跑到窗边观望。“上帝啊。”我几乎要哭出来了，随便扯了一件外套就冲了出去。

欧文被冻得像一座雪人了。我扑进他怀里，忘情地亲吻他冰凉的嘴唇，直到它们变得再一次温热起来。欧文清了清喉咙，小声对我说道：“你爸爸妈妈好像在窗户边看着呢。”

我知道他们在看着，于是我接过了他手中的玫瑰，郑重其事地说道：“我同意。”

“呃，我还没来得及……”欧文有点尴尬，“我可以过两天再买吗？我得先征得你爸爸的同意……”

“他同意了。”我笑嘻嘻地说道，再次贴上了他的嘴唇。


End file.
